DIFFERENT
by swxxtcandy
Summary: –Bagaimana jika takdir menyatukan kita, yang berdiri di jalan yang berbeda untuk tujuan yang berbeda pula?– / SVT fanfic! / Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and Lee Chan! / OC inside! GS for uke!
1. Prologue

"Jadi, kau tak membawa uangnya?"

"Apa ucapanku kurang jelas kemarin?"

"Eum, bel? Tebak, siapa yang akan marah melihat muridnya terlambat masuk kelas?"

"Kim seonsaengnim!"

"Le-lepaskan"

"Astaga, lihatlah cara jalang ini merintih!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

BRUK

.

"Yak!"

"Kerdil, tak punya mata ya? Dasar sampah!"

"Aku tak sengaja"

"Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu jalang!"

"Menyingkir, aku harus kembali ke kelas"

"Ups, kenapa buru-buru? Kemarilah"

.

BRUSHH

.

"Yap, kau sudah siap ke kelas!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

".."

"Ia benar benar seperti orang bisu"

"Aku bahkan jijik harus sekelas dengannya"

"Aku baru tau ada manusia yang hidupnya semenyedihkan dia"

"Apa benar eommanya wanita penghibur? Berganti-ganti pasangan?"

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hidupnya benar-benar menggelikan"

"Ayolah, dia itu manusia paling membosankan yang pernah ada!"

"Dia hanya berpura-pura suci. Kenyataannya, dia adalah seorang jalang!"

"Heol, dia pembohong besar rupanya"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kita akan pindah kesini? Ini sekolah baru kita? Daebakk, aku suka!"

"Hei jangan teriak-teriak, semua orang melihat kemari karena kau!"

"Kami tak ingin sekolah, sungguh. Ini melelahkan"

"Ya, hentikan ide konyol ini!"

"Kalian bahkan belum berjalan sampai kelas! Hentikan koor malas kalian itu!"

.

.

* * *

Annyeong~ JY imnida'^'. Author baru di ffn nih, salam kenal!

 **Bolehlah follow wattpad sama ig dedek**

 **Wattpad: swxxtcandy**  
 **Ig: hannyasr_**

 **Gomawo~ Don't forget to RnR mwah:***


	2. One

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter One**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.  
**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi tahun ini. Aroma bunga yang bermekaran dan sejuknya embun pagi yang menyapa kulit tentu semakin meningkatkan _mood_ seseorang. Para siswa siswi sekolah sudah memulai pagi mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yang telah tiba disekolah lebih cepat dari murid lainnya, seperti beberapa siswi Pledis Highschool yang berdiri ditepian gudang belakang sekolah saat ini.

"Jadi, kau tak membawa uangnya?" Seorang siswi ber _name tag_ Im Yeonjin berbicara santai pada siswi kurus lainnya yang meringkuk pada tembok gudang, gemetaran menahan rasa takutnya.

"Apa ucapanku kemarin kurang jelas di telingamu?" Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yeonjin padanya. Yeonjin tertawa sarkas, detik berikutnya, jemari _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu telah tersemat dibalik rambut lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tak membawa uangnya hah?!" Gadis kurus itu meringis, menahan sengatan menyakitkan yang ada di kulit kepalanya. Beberapa kali kepala gadis itu diguncangkan layaknya mainan oleh Yeonjin, tanpa ada perlawanan apapun dari dirinya.

"Cih, aku semakin tak mempercayai desas desus itu," Yeonjin mendekatkan wajahnya pada lawan bicaranya, memperhatikan manik kecokelatan yang menghias netra itu. "Konyol sekali, mana mungkin kau memiliki kemampuan beladiri kan?" lanjutnya.

.

KRIIIINGG  
.

"Eum, bel?" Yeonjin menatap sekitarnya, memperhatikan beberapa siswi lain yang ada didekatnya. "Tebak, siapa yang akan marah melihat muridnya terlambat masuk kelas?"

"Kim seonsaengnim!" Gadis dengan _name tag_ Hitomi Rin menyahut seraya menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya berulang kali, layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen.

Yeonjin menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lebar, dan kembali menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih bergetar samar.

"Le–lepaskan," gadis itu memberontak, berusaha melepaskan jambakan Yeonjin di helai rambutnya. Sayang, rintihan protesnya seakan tak berarti bagi Yeonjin yang kembali tertawa sarkas.

"Astaga, lihatlah bagaimana jalang ini merintih~," Yeonjin menghempaskan jambakannya, membuat tubuh lawan bicaranya limbung dan tersungkur.

"Ayo, kita tinggalkan dia," Yeonjin berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu dalam kepalanya.

"Lain kali, jangan lupa uangku, Xu Minghao," setelahnya, Yeonjin dan kawan–kawannya berjalan menajuh dari Minghao yang masih tak bergeming.

 **.  
XxxX**

 **.**

Kelas 2–A ramai, suara teriakan dan tawa muridnya memenuhi lorong Pledis Highschool yang sepi. Jam pelajaran kosong. Beberapa siswa berlarian kesana kemari, beberapa lainnya menggoda siswi kelas, dan lainnya asyik berbincang dan tertidur.

"Hei, lihat itu," salah seorang siswi menunjuk, mengalihkan semua pandangan teman–temannya pada sosok _yeoja_ bersurai hitam kelam yang menyendiri di kursi pojok dengan earphone menggantung di kedua telinganya.

"Ia benar–benar seperti orang bisu," lanjut gadis itu, Kim Nahyun. Serempak dua siswi lain yang ada didekatnya mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Nahyun.

"Aku bahkan jijik harus sekelas dengannya," Nahyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap Jang Hana yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu terkekeh mendengar penuturan kawannya itu.

"Aku baru tau ada manusia yang hidupnya semenyedihkan dia," kali ini gadis diseberang Nahyun, Wang Xiujuan, menyahut. Ia mengendikkan bahunya diikuti helaan nafas panjang.

"Ah!" Hana menepuk tangannya pelan, mengingat sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. "Apa benar _eomma_ nya wanita penghibur? Berganti–ganti pasangan?" Hana menatap teman–temannya bergantian, meminta jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku yakin itu," Hana mengerjap tak percaya, tatapan gadis itu kembali ia arahkan pada sosok gadis bersurai hitam kelam yang masih setia duduk di pojok kelas.

"Jeon Wonwoo.. Menjijikkan."

 **.  
** **XxxX**

 **.**

Seorang gadis melangkah riang memasuki lapangan Pledis Highschool, meninggalkan teman–temannya dibelakang. Detik berikutnya ia berhenti, netranya memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kita akan pindah kesini? Ini benar–benar sekolah baru kita? Daebak!" Gadis itu menatap temannya yang masih berjalan dibelakangnya. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah bulat gadis itu.

"Hei Boo Seungkwan, jangan berteriak! Semua orang melihat kemari karena kau!" Seungkwan, gadis berpipi bulat penuh itu tetap tersenyum, tak mengindahkan larangan _eonni_ nya yang mencebik sebal.

"Kami tak ingin sekolah, sungguh. Ini melelahkan," seorang _namja_ menyahut, memprotes sebal akan ide Seungkwan yang ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang _normal_.

"Ya, hentikan ide konyol ini!" Sahut _namja_ setinggi tiang yang berdiri dibelakang. Yoon Jeonghan, satu–satunya _eonni_ Seungkwan melotot sebal pada wajah lesu para _namja_ dibelakangnya.

"Kita bahkan belum sampai kelas, tapi kalian sudah semalas itu. Hentikan koor menjengkelkan itu, kita sudah sepakat bukan!"

"Aku tak sepakat!" Kembali _namja_ tiang itu menyahut, menolak mentah–mentah perkataan Jeonghan mengenai kata sepakat. Jeonghan memutar bola matanya jengah, sudah malas untuk sekedar menyahut perkataan tiang berjalan itu.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kim."

"Sudahlah, cepat kita ke ruang kepala sekolah," seorang _namja_ bersurai hitam membuka suaranya, menghentikan perseteruan antar teman–temannya. Jeonghan mendesis sebal pada _namja_ setinggi tiang yang menujulurkan lidahnya, mengejek _yeoja_ yang lebih tua dari dirinya itu.

 **.  
XxxX  
.**

Kelas 2–A riuh dengan bisik–bisik antar muridnya saat Shin seonsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, diikuti dua namja asing yang belum pernah mereka lihat wajahnya. Murid pindahan.

Siswi kelas 2–A heboh, sibuk membenarkan dandanan mereka di depan dua murid pindahan itu. Sedangkan siswa _namja_ lain mendecih sebal, tak senang melihat kedatangan saingan baru mereka.

Wonwoo menatap datar dua _namja_ yang tengah berdiri didepan sana. Salah satunya memiliki mata sangat sipit, bahkan saat tersenyum hanya garis saja yang terlihat diwajahnya. _Namja_ itu tak terlalu tinggi, mungkin Wonwoo hanya setinggi telinganya saja. Sedangkan _namja_ disebelahnya berkulit agak _tan_ , dengan hidung mancung dan tatapan yang sangat tajam. _Namja_ itu lebih tinggi dari _namja_ disebelahnya beberapa senti, Wonwoo pasti hanya setinggi bibir atasnya saja.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kwon Soonyoung imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Soonyoung atau Hoshi, terserah saja," _namja_ bermata segaris itu tersenyum lebar, membentuk garis panjang dimana harusnya sepasang matanya ada disana.

"Hoshi berarti bintang bukan?" Wonwoo menoleh, memperhatikan Nahyun yang tersenyum genit. Hoshi tesenyum lagi, kali ini deretan gigi putihnya ia tunjukkan.

"Ya, Hoshi berarti bintang. Terima kasih," Nahyun tersipu senang mendapat kerlingan dari Hoshi. Wonwoo mendesis pada _yeoja_ menyebalkan itu.

 _Menjijikkan_ , batin Wonwoo.

"Annyeong, namaku Wen Junhui. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jun, salam kenal," kali ini ekor mata Wonwoo memperhatikan Xiujuan yang menegakkan tubuhnya, mulai tertarik pada pengenalan murid baru –atau pada Jun tepatnya.

"Baik, kalian bisa duduk di meja.. Eum, sebelah Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon –tunggu, mana Lee Jihoon, Wonwoo–ssi?" Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya, tak mengerti kemana perginya kawan kecilnya itu. Beberapa pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepala Wonwoo, saat teringat bahwa Jihoonnya itu tak pernah lupa waktu.

 _Apa mungkin.._ , Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Nahyun yang berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang entah memiliki artian apa.

"Terima kasih," Hoshi dan Jun membungkuk pada Shin seonsaengnim, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja mereka. Beberapa siswi menatap Wonwoo sengit, melayangkan kebencian mereka mengetahui bahwa seorang Jeon Wonwoo lah yang harus duduk didekat dua murid baru kelas 2–A.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha acuh dengan 'teman–temannya' itu. Lebih baik ia memperhatikan lapangan olahraga yang kini ditempati murid kelas 1–C daripada harus melayani tatapan sengit yang menghujani dirinya bukan?

Dan saat Wonwoo sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik adik kelasnya yang tengah berolahraga, tatapannya tertumbuk pada seorang adik kelas –yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya− yang menatapnya juga. Detik berikutnya, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

Wonwoo terpekur heran, jantungnya seakan melompat hingga kepalanya, menyebabkan pemilik tubuh itu merasa dunianya tengah diaduk–aduk. Ia menyentuh kedua pipinya. _Panas_ , batinnya. Wonwoo mengernyit heran dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Aneh, padahal aku sudah sarapan tadi. Apa sebaiknya aku ke ruang kesehatan saja?_

"Permisi seonsaengnim, saya izin ke ruang kesehatan," begitu kepala Shin seonsaengnim mengangguk, Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya, menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Hei _man_ ," Hoshi menoleh, menatap Jun yang menatap pintu kelasnya. "Kau melihatnya?" Jun menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping, berbalik menatap Hoshi.

"Ya, aku melihatnya bung," Hoshi tersenyum miring pada Jun. "Kita lihat saja kedepannya," lanjutnya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **–TBC–  
**

 **a/n:** yaampun makk panas dingin post ff pertama kali disini. RnR juseyoo~


	3. Two

_JY present_

 ** **DIFFERENT****

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 ** _Chapter Two_** _  
_.  
.

 **Warning** : OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.  
**

* * *

Hoshi hanya tersenyum kaku ketika menyadari dirinya dikerumuni oleh _yeoja_ kelasnya. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum malu padanya, tak jarang ada yang tanpa malu langsung menanyakan nomor telepon Hoshi.

 _Sialan kau Junhui_. Hoshi menggeram sebal pada kawannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kabur dari sana, meninggalkan Hoshi yang hanya bisa pasrah. Dan kini, seorang _yeoja_ ber _name tag_ Kim Nahyun duduk didepannya dengan senyum satu juta watt yang ia miliki.

"Kim Nahyun," Hoshi membalas jabat tangan Nahyun kaku. Berusaha ramah, ia tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Kau mau jajan? Ayo ke kantin–"

"Ah kurasa tidak, aku ingin tidur saja. Maaf," Hoshi tertawa hambar menanggapi tawaran Nahyun. Gadis dihadapannya ikut tertawa, setelah mengucapkan 'baiklah kalau begitu', gerombolan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan meja Hoshi.

Hoshi meletakkan kepalanya pada meja, kemudian menatap kosong meja disebelahnya. Hingga istirahat, gadis berambut hitam kelam bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu belum kembali ke mejanya. Dan kemana perginya penghuni bangku sebelah Wonwoo? Apa orang itu–

.  
BRUGH  
.

Hoshi mengerjap terkejut saat seorang _yeoja_ sipit yang basah kuyup duduk di bangku yang baru saja ia pikirkan penghuninya. _Namja_ itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lamat–lamat.. siapa tadi? Lee Jihoon?

"Kau basah kuyup, Jihoon–ssi," gadis diseberangnya terkejut, segera ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hoshi dengan tatapan heran.

"Terima kasih," Hoshi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Ia merubah posisi duduknya, tepat mengarahkan dirinya pada gadis yang masih berkutat dengan ikat rambutnya itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung, panggil Soonyoung atau Hoshi saja," Gadis dihadapannya menatap Hoshi sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali membenarkan rambutnya yang kusut.

"Lee Jihoon, lebih baik panggil Woozi."

"Padahal nama Jihoon lucu," Woozi melotot sebal pada Hoshi yang menampilkan senyum jahilnya. Gadis itu menarik nafasnya, menahan amarahnya, dan kembali menyisir rambutnya yang semakin kusut.

"Kemarilah, aku bantu."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Hoshi tertawa pelan, tak menyangka dirinya akan diacuhkan pada seorang _yeoja_ pada akhirnya. _Namja_ itu berdiri, berjalan kebelakang tubuh Woozi dan menahan gerakan menyisir gadis dihadapannya.

"Kemarikan," Woozi mencebik sebal, _namja_ dibelakangnya ini benar–benar memaksakan kehendaknya. Mau tak mau, ia menyerahkan sisir mungilnya pada Hoshi yang tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa kau basah? Kau seperti habis disiram saja."

Detik berikutnya, Hoshi baru menyadari bahwa tubuh mungil dihadapannya menegang mendengar perkataannya. Hoshi pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

 _Tunggu, tidak mungkin kan?_ Batin Hoshi.

.

 _ **(())(())**_

 _Seorang gadis berkucir kuda melangkah cepat, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ia merutuk sebal, kegiatannya di perpustakaan –membaca buku− harus terhenti karena bel pergantian pelajaran yang berbunyi nyaring._

" _Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan bab ti–"_

 _.  
BRUK  
._

 _Tubuh gadis itu terpental kebelakang saat bertubrukan keras dengan seorang siswi lain, Kim Nahyun._

" _Yak!" Nahyun membentak gadis itu, tanpa ada pergerakan untuk membantu atau sejenisnya. Xiujuan dan Hana yang berjalan dibelakang Nahyun mengerjap terkejut akan 'kecelakaan kecil' yang menimpa kawannya._

" _Nahyun–ah, gwaenchana?" Hana melongok menatap tubuh bagian depan Nahyun. Tak ada yang luka. Jelas, bukan Nahyun yang terjatuh, kenapa ia harus yang dikhawatirkan?_

" _Kerdil, tak punya mata huh? Dasar sampah!" Nahyun menendang buku yang berserakan dibawah kakinya ke sembarang arah. Mengabaikan pelototan tak percaya milik Woozi._

" _Aku tak sengaja," Woozi berdiri, menatap Nahyun menantang. Memang benar itu bukan salahnya, itu salah Nahyun yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Xiujuan dan Hana hingga gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Woozi itu tak memperhatikan jalannya._

" _Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu jalang!"_

" _Menyingkir, aku harus kembali ke kelas," Woozi memungut buku–bukunya yang berserakan dan melangkah. Belum sampai tiga langkah ia menjauh dari Nahyun, lengannya sudah di cengkram oleh Xiujuan._

" _Ups, kenapa buru–buru? Kemarilah Woozi–ah," Xiujuan dan Hana menarik tubuh Woozi ke toilet, dimana Nahyun telah berjalan kesana terlebih dahulu. Woozi memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Xiujuan dan Hana pada lengannya. Nihil, usahanya berakhir sia–sia._

 _.  
BRUSHH  
._

 _Woozi terbatuk, air yang disiramkan oleh Nahyun padanya telak menampar wajahnya, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan pada kulit gadis itu. Tiga gadis dihadapannya tertawa, berhigh five, dan meninggalkan Woozi yang masih termenung di tempatnya._

" _Ah, Woozi–ah," Nahyun menolehkan kepalanya, tepat sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan toilet. Woozi menaikkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan Nahyun padanya._

" _Bereskan embernya, oke?" Setelahnya, ketiganya pergi meninggalkan Woozi dan segala kekacauan yang mereka perbuat._

 _ **(())(())**_

.

Hoshi meraih jaketnya yang ia letakkan di laci miliknya, kemudian ia sampirkan pada bahu mungil Woozi yang mulai gemetaran. Woozi menoleh, menatap Hoshi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Nanti jaketmu basah."

"Tak apa, pakai saja," Hoshi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, merapikan surai kecokelatan Woozi. Gadis dihadapannya mengucap terima kasih samar dan kembali menatap depan.

Woozi bersyukur, untung saja hanya ada dirinya dan _namja_ aneh dibelakangnya dikelas mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin desas desus akan mulai terdengar.

"Sudah selesai," Hoshi membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Woozi, menyebabkan gadis itu terlonjak kebelakang. Terkejut. Woozi menggumam, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hoshi yang kini kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Santai saja," Hoshi mengacungkan jempolnya pada Woozi yang tersenyuman kaku. "Ah, bawa saja jaket itu pulang," lanjutnya, dibalas dengan anggukan samar gadis mungil dihadapannya.

 **.  
XxxX  
.**

"Hidupnya benar–benar menggelikan," Jung Mirae mengaduk–aduk susu pisangnya malas, dihadapannya, Lee Jina tertawa akan ucapan Mirae.

"Hey, kau benar–benar membencinya huh?" Jina menepuk pundak sahabatnya beberapa kali, menenangkan gadis itu. Mirae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah, dia itu manusia paling membosankan dan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada!"

"Eum, kenapa memangnya?" Jina menatap iris sahabatnya, menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Mirae. Mirae menautkan kedua alisnya, heran dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak tau? Dia hanya berpura–pura suci. Kenyataannya, dia adalah seorang jalang!" Jina tersentak, kedua matanya mengerjap lucu. Ia menatap Mirae dengan tatapan tidak–mungkin–dia–seorang–jalang.

"Heol, dia pembohong besar rupanya," Jina terpekur di bangkunya, tatapannya menuju pada seorang gadis bersurai cokelat madu yang tengah membaca alkitabnya. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin seorang Hong Jisoo, melakukan _this and that_ bukan?

"Jung seonsaengnim!"

Langsung saja, murid kelas 3–B berlarian kesana kemari, mencari bangkunya masing–masing saat sosok pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dibelakangnya, dua murid dengan wajah baru masuk mengekori sang seonsaengnim.

"Selamat pagi anak–anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Annyeonghaseyo," seorang gadis dengan surai sepinggangnya membungkuk, menyapa seluruh siswa siswi kelas 3–B yang terpana dengan sosoknya. "Yoon Jeonghan imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Jeonghan," senyum yang terlukis diwajah Jeonghan sukses membuat beberapa siswa menahan nafasnya.

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Jeonghan tertawa kecil, tak menyangka akan ada seorang siswa yang bertanya langsung seperti itu padanya. Tanpa disadari siapapun, ia melirik siswa yang berdiri disebelahnya sekilas. "Aku mempunyai tunangan," koreksi gadis itu.

Serempak seluruh siswa disana menghela nafas mereka, kecewa telah gagal bahkan sebelum mereka memulai 'perang'. _Namja_ yang tadi bertanya pada Jeonghan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Tapi dia tidak akan tau! Selingkuh saja!" Jeonghan melotot tak percaya. Itu ide tergila yang pernah ia dengar! Ia hanya bisa tertawa kaku, menanggapi hal mengerikan yang dilontarkan seorang murid padanya.

 _Namja_ disebelah Jeonghan berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian kelas 3−B yang terpecah karena insiden tunangan Jeonghan. "Annyeonghaeyo, Choi Seungcheol imnida. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Seungcheol."

 _Namja_ itu keren, siswi kelas 3–B serempak menyematkan gelar itu pada Seungcheol yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Seluruh siswi mulai berbisik, membicarakan hal yang entah apa itu.

"Eum, kau.. punya pacar?" Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Kini ia justru tampak seperti seorang _playboy_ yang berhasil menggoda mangsanya.

"Aku punya tunangan."

"Jangan bilang kau dan Jeonghan bertunangan!" Sontak kelas 3–B ramai kembali, ribut karena tawa yang bergemuruh disana. Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahunya, detik berikutnya, lengan Seungcheol telah merengkuh bahu Jeonghan.

"Ya, dia tunanganku."

Tawa para murid berangsur reda, digantikan dengan wajah _shock_ mereka. Jeonghan menginjak kaki Seungcheol, namun tetap saja, _namja_ itu tak melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Ehm. Ya baiklah, Jeonghan–ssi, kau bisa duduk disebelah.. Hong Jisoo. Dan Seungcheol–ssi, kau bisa duduk dibelakang mereka," keduanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju tempat duduk masing–masing yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Jung seonsaengnim. Seungcheol terenyum semakin lebar saat menyadari kursinya ada di deret paing belakang, dan di pojok.

 _Jackpot!_ , batin _namja_ bersurai hitam itu.

"Salam kenal," Jeonghan mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku barunya, tangannya terulur pada Jisoo yang menatapnya ramah. Jisoo membalas uluran itu, menjabat tangan Jeonghan yang ternyata selembut salju.

 _Dan sedingin salju_ , batin Jisoo.

"Hong Jisoo imnida, panggil Jisoo saja."  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **−TBC−  
** **a/n:** Hayoloh udah update aja.. Hehe, soalnya kedepannya jadwal update pasti berantakan, jadi update sekarang deh:") Gomawo buat yang udah RnR, ketjup basah dari JY untuk kalian mwah:*


	4. Three

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 ** _Chapter Three_** _  
_.  
.

 **Warning** : OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Wonwoo mengerjap heran. Suatu keanehan melihat ruang kesehatan sepi, biasanya Song _eonni_ ada di meja kerjanya, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Wonwoo melangkah pelan, menuju salah satu bilik ruang kesehatan yang tertutup.

Oke Wonwoo tau ia salah, kenapa ia harus ke bilik tertutup itu daripada ke bilik lainnya yang terbuka? Jelas sekali di dalam bilik tertutup itu ada seseorang. Jantung Wonwoo berdegup, semakin dekat dengan bilik itu, semakin kencang pula detak jantungnya. Dan lagi–lagi, dunianya seakan dihempaskan kesana kemari, menyebabkan kedua tungkainya melemah bak _jelly_.

Wonwoo sempat berhenti, mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bertekad untuk membuka tirai bilik itu. Jemarinya bergerak ragu, antara mau maju untuk membuka tirai itu atau mundur.

 _Sialan, aku telalu penasaran_.

.  
SREEGG  
.

Wonwoo mengerjap, memperhatikan sosok yang tengah menatapnya juga, seakan menunggu Wonwoo untuk membuka tirai bilik itu.

"Kau disini?"

Setelahnya, kesadaran Wonwoo menghilang. Dunia terangnya digantikan dengan kegelapan yang merambat cepat, diikuti suara tersentak sosok dihadapan Wonwoo.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Ruang kelas 1–C sepi, jelas, para murid tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Minghao meringkuk di bangkunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di lengannya. Seragamnya kusut, wajahnya 'hancur', rambutnya.. bahkan lebih parah dari wajahnya saat ini.

Minghao menghela nafasnya, yang terkadang membuat beberapa isakan kecil lolos diantara kedua bibir _cherry_ nya yang kini nampak pucat. Minghao menghapus jejak air matanya, diraihnya ponsel canggihnya yang tersemat dibalik sakunya, memperhatikan pantulan bayangannya di layar gelap ponselnya.

 _Sangat buruk_ , batinnya.

Minghao berdiri, kedua tungkainya ia paksakan berjalan meski tertatih, menuju toilet sekolah. Ia harus membereskan dirinya dahulu, sebelum orang lain melihat betapa kacaunya ia dan melayangkan tatapan simpati padanya.

Minghao tak suka, Minghao benci tatapan seperti itu.

Langkahnya semakin berat, padahal ia hanya perlu berbelok di tikungan koridor sepi itu dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Minghao tertawa hambar, menertawakan betapa konyolnya dirinya saat ini. Kenapa juga ia harus menahan dirinya? Kenapa ia harus membiarkan orang–orang mem _bully_ dirinya? Karena–

.  
BRUK  
.

Minghao terhuyung kebelakang, terjatuh, dan membentur lantai. Kepalanya semakin berputar, pusing dan membuatnya sedikit mual. Sosok yang menabrak Minghao berjongkok, dan entah mengucapkan apa. Minghao tak bisa mendengarnya, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar menangkap pergerakan bibir sosok –yang ternyata _namja_ − dihadapannya.

Minghao melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan dirinya baik–baik saja. Meski kenyataannya tidak. _Namja_ dihadapannya mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Minghao. Gadis itu menurut, kalau tidak, ia tak akan bisa bangkit dari lantai hingga ada yang mau menolongnya.

Sialnya, Minghao terlampau lemah untuk sekedar menggerakkan kakinya dan berdiri. Gadis itu meremat jemari _namja_ dihadapannya lemah, berusaha meraup genggaman hangat _namja_ itu dan bangkit. Sayang, tubuh Minghao tak ingin merespon perintah pemiliknya.

Minghao tak mengerti, kenapa _namja_ dihadapannya kini justru merengkuh bahunya dan membantunya berdiri. Apa dia tak kenal Minghao? Si gadis yang selalu di _bully_? Kenapa _namja_ itu repot–repot membantu dirinya?

Minghao tersenyum samar, membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih, dan berlalu. Tapi, yang Minghao sadari setelahnya, ia hanya melihat kegelapan yang semakin besar, dan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan tubuh lemah Minghao yang nyaris merosot ke lantai.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Jadi, kau selalu membaca alkitab?"

"Setiap saat, saat aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun."

Jeonghan mengangguk paham, membentuk huruf O besar dengan bibir tipisnya. Jisoo yang tengah berjalan disebelahnya tertawa, tak menyangka ekspresi Jeonghan akan seperti itu. Biasanya, orang yang bertemu dengannya akan menatapnya heran, aneh, dan semacamnya.

"Ah, jadi kau selalu ke perpustakaan? Kau bahkan hapal letak rak–rak buku."

"Ya, aku selalu ke perpustakaan. Mencari hiburan," Jeonghan mengangguk lagi. Untung saja ia ditemani oleh Jisoo ke perpustakaan, mencari buku paket yang diminta Jung seonsaengnim. Ternyata pekerjaannya tak seberat yang ia kira, mengingat Jisoo sangat hapal dengan denah dan seluk beluk perpustakaan.

"Apa kau.. benar tunangannya Seungcheol?" Jeonghan menoleh, menatap Jisoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Gadis yang lebih pendek dari Jisoo itu merengut sebal. Apa Jisoo mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Ya, dia tunanganku."

Bukan salah Jisoo yang terpana dengan pesona _playboy_ seorang Choi Seungcheol, salahkan _namja_ yang selalu menebarkan 'magnet' yang selalu membuat Jisoo tertarik. Untung saja Jisoo belum terperosok kedalam lubang yang dibuat oleh Seungcheol.

"Aku tau, kau terpesona kan?" Jisoo menggeleng cepat, menampik kenyataan yang dihamparkan Jeonghan. _Yeoja_ bersurai panjang itu menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Jisoo yang semakin malu.

"Dia sangat _playboy_. Dia selalu seperti itu, jangan hiraukan."

"Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?" Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jisoo yang berada di depannya menoleh heran. Jeonghan tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang bagi Jisoo tampak setengah terpaksa dan setengah misterius.

"Sejak kapan ya?" Jeonghan kembali melangkah, menyamakan tungkainya dengan tungkai Jisoo. "Sejak lama, hehe," lanjut Jeonghan dengan tawa kecil yang kaku.

Dan Jisoo sadar, Jeonghan tak ingin melanjutkan lagi topik lamanya pertunangan dirinya dengan Seungcheol. Jisoo tersenyum, menanggapi Jeonghan yang kini berceloteh tentang kebencian dirinya dengan serbuk sari yang selalu membuatnya bersin.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Woozi melirik _namja_ disebelahnya, Hoshi, yang memejamkan matanya menikmati terpaan angin yang menyapu epidermisnya. Sebenarnya, Woozi hanya ingin menikmati waktu luangnya sendiri di taman belakang sekolahnya ini, jarang–jarang Han seonsaengnim membiarkan kelasnya kosong. Tapi entah kenapa, ia justru mengizinkan Hoshi ikut dengannya, menikmati angin musim semi yang memabukkan bersama dirinya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Woozi menoleh, memperhatikan Hoshi yang masih memejamkan netranya. Tampaknya, _namja_ satu itu sangat menyukai taman belakang sekolah barunya ini.

"Tidak," jawab Woozi singkat. "Kenapa kau mau ikut kemari?" Tanyanya pada Hoshi.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkanku ikut?"

 _Sial_.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku mengusirmu sekarang," Hoshi tertawa lembut, membiarkan suara tawanya dihanyutkan oleh angin mengitari keduanya. Woozi mengernyit, tak paham kenapa Hoshi tertawa. Ia 'kan tidak sedang bercanda!

"Baiklah, aku pergi," kerutan di dahi Woozi semakin dalam. Tadi _namja_ itu tertawa, dan sekarang _namja_ itu mau pergi. Hoshi berdiri, tersenyum pada Woozi yang menatapnya heran, dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri di taman.

"Kau benar–benar mau pergi?" Hoshi menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya berputar dan menghadap sosok Woozi. Hening sempat menjalar diantara kedunya, sebelum akhirnya Hoshi membuka suara.

"Kau yang mengusirku kan? Atau kau memang mau kutemani?"

 _Sial, sial_.

"Pergi sana!" Woozi melemparkan batu kecil yang ada disana pada Hoshi. _Namja_ itu tertawa, kemudian berlari terbirit menghindari serangan Woozi. Woozi geram, serangannya meleset dari tubuh ramping Hoshi. Biarlah, setidaknya ia berhasil mengusir _namja_ aneh itu.

"Dia gila, pasti," gumam Woozi.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **–TBC–**


	5. Four

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Four**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Yang Wonwoo ingat, ia pingsan tepat setelah membuka tirai bilik ruang kesehatan. Dan yang ia dapati sekarang, ia tengah berbaring disebelah seorang _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya.

Wonwoo hendak bergerak, memberontak dan pergi. Namun, lagi–lagi tubuhnya tak mau merespon. Ia justru menatap balik iris cokelat gelap milik _namja_ disebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu sekilas, dan seketika ia teringat, _namja_ disebelahnya adalah adik kelas yang menatapnya dari lapangan tadi.

"Kau.. siapa?" Suara serak Wonwoo membuat _namja_ dihadapannya menelan _saliva_ nya, melihat dari pergerakan tulang yang menyembul dibalik leher jenjangnya.

"Kim Mingyu, salam kenal," Wonwoo mengerang tanpa sadar. Mendengar suara adik kelasnya itu sukses membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Wonwoo menatap lekat wajah dihadapannya.

 _Sempurna_.

"Kau baik–baik saja?"

Tidak! Wonwoo tidak baik–baik saja! Mana mungkin seorang _yeoja_ akan baik–baik saja saat melihat _namja_ sempurna seperti dihadapan Wonwoo saat ini, yang tengah berbaring dalam satu kasur yang sama dan menekuk lengannya, menumpukan kepalanya disana, dan menatap langsung pada iris Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku baik–baik saja."

Bohong.

"Tapi kau tidak tampak baik–baik saja," jemari Mingyu bergerak, merapikan poni milik Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan. Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu yang masih tersenyum padanya. "Kau pingsan tadi," lanjut Mingyu.

Ya, Wonwoo ingat bagian itu.

Sungguh, Wonwoo ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ini. Minimal ia ingin kabur dari Mingyu yang terus–menerus menatapnya, akan lebih baik jika Wonwoo bisa memberikan sebuah tamparan di pipi Mingyu.

"Mungkin kau akan sering bertemu denganku nantinya."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Mingyu terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang langsung Wonwoo utarakan padanya. Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo, menciptakan sebuah semburat kemerahan disana.

"Jangan menghindariku, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," jantung Wonwoo kembali berdegup kencang, menciptakan debuman keras pada rongga dadanya. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo menatap iris Mingyu tajam, memberikan tatapan mengancam dan mengintimidasi. Sayang, yang ditatap justru tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dan mengusap pipi gadis bermarga Jeon itu berulang.

"Istirahatlah _sunbae_ ," Mingyu memberikan kecupan kilatnya pada dahi Wonwoo, yang disambut dengan netra Wonwoo yang terbelalak. Mingyu bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri, dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya mati–matian.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

BRUK  
.

"Yak!" Yeonjin memekik, memarahi gadis bersurai cokelat terang yang baru saja menabraknya. Sang gadis justru mengernyit, tak mengerti kenapa Yeonjin berteriak padanya. Ia 'kan hanya tak sengaja menubruknya.

"Pakai matamu, bodoh!" Yeonjin melangkah maju, bersiap menarik surai gadis dihadapannya. Sayang, gadis dihadapannya merangsek maju lebih cepat dari Yeonjin, dan menarik surainya kuat.

"Hey _babe_ ,hey.." Seorang namja berlari cepat menuju keduanya, berusaha memisahkan kekonyolan yang terjadi disana. Yeonjin memaki gadis dalam rengkuhan _namja_ itu, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh sang _yeoja_ bersurai cokelat terang.

"Awas saja kau, Boo Seungkwan!" Yeonjin menghentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan dua insan yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Seungkwan, gadis bersurai cokelat terang, mencebik sebal.

"Apa yang terjadi huh?" Rengkuhan pada bahu Seungkwan perlahan terlepas, digantikan tatapan heran _namja_ dihadapannya. Seungkwan tertawa dengan suara bergetar, dipenuhi dengan emosinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya mempertahankan diri!"

"Sudahlah Boo, kenapa harus kau hiraukan?"

"Vernon–ah~," Seungkwan merajuk, tak terima dengan perkataan Vernon yang menurutnya membela Yeonjin. Vernon, _namja_ berparas Amerika itu, tertawa.

"Aku tak membelanya, _babe_. Bukankah kau yang ingin sekolah dengan _normal_?"

"Ya, jangan ciptakan masalah Boo," seorang _namja_ muncul dibalik punggung Vernon, mengagetkan Seungkwan yang tengah merajuk. Seungkwan menarik sepatunya, bersiap melemparkannya pada _namja_ itu.

"Salahkan kekasihmu yang berlari meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Seokmin _hyung_ , kau itu yang lambat."

"Tunggu, kau menyalahkanku?" Seokmin, _namja_ dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger manis di hidungnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak terima dengan penuturan Vernon mengenai dirinya.

"Yak, berhenti!" Seungkwan menarik cuping telinga keduanya kesal, menciptakan suara mengaduh di sepanjang koridor. "Kita kembali ke kelas," tambah Seungkwan.

"Hey _babe_ , lepaskan.. Ini sakit," Vernon merengek, berharap kekasih bulatnya itu mau melepaskan jemarinya dari cuping telinganya.

"Tidak, tunggu sampai kita tiba di kelas baru kita. Kelas apa tadi? Ah! 1–C."

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Eungh~," Minghao membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya dari jendela yang berlomba–lomba memenuhi irisnya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut, membuat tubuh kurusnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

 _Ah, ruang kesehatan_. Minghao menoleh, mendapati sosok _namja_ yang menatap dirinya lekat.

"Pusing?" Minghao mengangguk semampunya. _Namja_ itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati kasur Minghao. Minghao akhirnya tersadar, kenapa _namja_ itu repot–repot membantu dirinya, adalah karena Minghao tak pernah melihat sosoknya.

 _Pasti murid baru_.

"Aku tak bermaksud menabrakmu, tadi.. tidak sengaja," Minghao tersenyum lirih. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya, mengucap 'tak apa' tanpa suara. _Namja_ dihadapannya masih menatapnya lekat. Penasaran, Minghao mengikuti arah pandangan _namja_ itu.

 _Name tag_ nya.

"Kau– ekhm. Maksudku, istirahatlah. Aku akan menemanimu," kali ini, Minghao menggeleng kuat. Ia tak mau semakin merepotkan sosok dihadapannya itu. Membawa Minghao ke ruang kesehatan saja _namja_ itu pasti kerepotan. Tunggu.. berarti dia di gendong?

"Kau menggendongku?" ucap Minghao tanpa suara. _Namja_ dihadapannya mengangguk, diikuti senyum samar yang tertangkap netra Minghao.

"Tentu saja, aku tak mungkin menarikmu kesini kan?" Minghao memejamkan matanya kesal, tak mengira akan menerima jawaban seperti itu. Setelahnya, hening merambat disana. Baik Minghao dan penolongnya, tak ada yang mau membuka suara.

"Aku membelikanmu susu dan roti. Kau kelihatan pucat," Minghao menggigit bibirnya. Ia lapar, dan roti itu menggoda dirinya. Susah payah ia berusaha duduk, namun hasilnya, ia hanya bisa menggeliat disana.

Detik berikutnya, _namja_ penolongnya merengkuh bahu Minghao, dan membantu gadis kurus itu duduk. Minghao merona saat hidung mungilnya mencium aroma parfum _namja_ itu, aroma yang bagi Minghao terasa familiar dan memabukkan.

Sialnya, Minghao bahkan tak bisa sekedar menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih roti yang diberikan padanya.

"Ah, susah ya?" Minghao mengangguk canggung, tak enak pada penolongnya yang telah membantunya dalam banyak hal. _Namja_ itu membuka bungkus roti pemberiannya, dan mengulurkannya pada Minghao. Minghao menatap _namja_ dihadapannya tak paham.

"Kau makanlah, biar aku yang pegang," Minghao menggeleng, _namja_ dihadapannya terlalu baik pada dirinya! Tiba–tiba, _namja_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minghao, menipiskan jarak keduanya. "Makan atau aku yang memberikannya langsung padamu."

Minghao tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari memberikan langsung, yang ia sadari, kata itu mempunyai artian yang menurutnya tak baik. Melihat dari senyum miring yang ditunjukkan _namja_ itu padanya. Mau tak mau, Minghao membuka mulutnya dan menggigit roti itu.

"Anak pintar," _namja_ dihadapannya menepuk pucuk kepala Minghao, mengirimkan sengatan aneh pada tubuh gadis kurus itu. "Kau mau susunya?" Minghao mengangguk pasrah.

"Dilihat–lihat, kau seperti anjing kecil ya?" Minghao tersedak disela kunyahannya, sedangkan _namja_ itu tertawa kecil. "Kau hampir setiap saat gemetaran dengan tubuh kurus itu, tapi tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi saat kau _menyalak_."

Tubuh Minghao menegang. Mendadak, dunianya terasa berputar, menciptakan rasa mual pada perutnya. Minghao tak yakin, tapi entah kenapa, kalimat itu terasa akrab di telinganya. Otak Minghao terasa berlubang, seperti membuka sesuatu yang belum bisa kita lihat isinya apa.

"Oh, kau belum tau namaku bukan? Wen Junhui, ingat itu anjing kecil," diikuti tepukan lembut pada pucuk kepalanya, _namja_ bernama Junhui itu memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada Minghao.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
–TBC–  
**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hai~~ Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, seneng dd bacanya:")

Oh iya, untuk yang tanya kenapa kapel lain belum muncul, dan kenapa dedek Chan belum muncul, jawabannya _simple_.  
.

JY bikin cerita ini awalnya cuma ide kasar aja, jadi kalo lagi _selo_ nggak ngapa ngapain ya ngetik cerita ini. Jadi, cerita ini alurnya ga jelas. ASLI.

Mau nangis dd ngomongnya wkwk /slap.

Iya bener.

Maaf ya:") udah dd benerin kok alurnya, biar makin jelas, ga muter disitu situ aja:")

Kedepannya para member muncul kok, kecuali Chan. Chan masih dirahasiakan hehe.

/otw bakar diri/  
.

Ada juga yang bilang kependekan, maafkan juga:")

Sengaja bikin pendek pendek sih, biar chapternya banyak.

Nggak deng.

Sejujurnya, bikin pendek karena JY sendiri kadang suka males kalo baca FF chaptered yang satu chapternya panjang. Bikin mata pegel.

Kalo lagi mood sih, _enjoy_ aja bacanya. Tapi kalo nggak, yang ada malah dd lompat lompatin kalimatnya.

Para _reader_ gitu juga nggak? Atau emang JY yang pemales ya:")

Maafkan ya kalo kependekan, sengaja:")  
.

Tolong tabah menghadapi FF ini ya. Chapternya banyak, dan konflik baru muncul di episode kesekian.

Dari episode itu, semuanya baru mulai dijelasin perlahan, semuanya mulai kelihatan.

Dan itu baru PENJELASAN dan PENGENALAN KONFLIK, belum KONFLIK.

Astaga lelah dd.

Hehe.

Maafkan author satu ini pemirsa.

.  
.

XOXO,

JY.


	6. Five

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Five**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Jisoo berjalan keluar kelasnya sendirian. Tadinya, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bersama dengan dirinya beberapa saat. Tepat sebelum Seungcheol mulai tersenggal dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Setelahnya, Jeonghan meringis pada Jisoo dan meminta maaf pada _yeoja_ bersurai cokelat madu itu dan pergi bersama Seungcheol entah kemana, membawa serta tas punggung miliknya.

Jisoo sempat mengira _yeoja_ cantik itu hendak membolos. Tapi melihat tas Seungcheol yang dibiarkan tergeletak di mejanya, Jisoo mengurungkan spekulasi konyolnya.

Jisoo menutup pintu kelasnya pelan. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan ' _noona_ rambut cokelat madu'. Jisoo menoleh, mendapati sosok _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya terengah mendekatinya.

"Per− permisi, apa kau− Jeonghan _noona_ − ahk sial!" Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang Jisoo bahkan tak mengerti apa yang _namja_ itu coba sampaikan padanya, ia pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang dipenuhi tanda tanya begitu saja.

"Hey, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?!" Jisoo berteriak, berusaha memanggil _namja_ tinggi yang justru semakin menjauhkan punggungnya. Tak mempedulikan Jisoo yang terus mencoba memanggilnya.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Kemana Jeonghan _noona_ ," sosok tinggi itu masih terus berlari, menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah mencari Jeonghan –dan Seungcheol. Beberapa kali ia menabrak murid lain, sembari mengucapkan minta maaf sekilas, ia melanjutkan kembali pencariannya.

Pikirannya terlempar mundur, mengingat sosok yang ia temui didepan kelas _noona_ dan _hyung_ nya. Seorang gadis dengan surai cokelat madu setengah pinggangnya, gadis dengan mata rubah yang terus memanggilnya untuk berhenti dan menjelaskan apa yang hendak ia tanyakan.

"Sial, terlalu kuat..," _namja_ tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, berusaha fokus dengan tujuan awalnya.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Woozi meringis, merasakan nyeri yang mendera punggungnya karena bertabrakan langsung dengan dinding luar gedung sekolahnya. Semula ia hanya ingin kembali ke kelasnya setelah merasa cukup di taman belakang sekolah, tapi yang ia dapati setelahnya, Nahyun menarik surainya paksa dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Jangan kira aku tak melihatnya!"

.  
SLAP  
.

Woozi mengerjap, pipi pucatnya terasa panas, bahkan bekas telapak tangan kemerahan tercetak disana. Nafasnya tersenggal, dadanya naik turun secepat degup jantungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Woozi mendesis, menahan keterkejutan dan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Kau menanyakan apa maksudku?" Nahyun tertawa, singkat sebelum ia menarik surai Woozi keras, membuat sang pemilik tubuh mengaduh keras. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, jalang!"

Nahyun mendorong tubuh Woozi kuat, membiarkan gadis mungil itu tersungkur di tanah. Nahyun menggerakkan tangannya, meminta sesuatu dari Hana. Woozi melirik, detik berikutnya, netra Woozi membulat terkejut. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun lengannya sudah dicekal Xiujuan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau membeli jaket baru? Aku baru melihatnya, tampaknya mahal huh?"

"Jangan sentuh jaket ini!"

"Kan? Ini pasti barang mahal," Nahyun melangkah mendekat, disambut dengan Woozi yang menendang udara kosong dihadapannya, menghalau Nahyun untuk tak mendekatinya. Hana memukul perut Woozi, tak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat Woozi mengerang dan meluruhkan seluruh pertahanannya.

Dalam beberapa gerakan, gunting yang bertengger manis di jemari Nahyun merobek jaket yang dikenakan Woozi, membelahnya menjadi beberapa sayatan. Tubuh Woozi melemas, isakan kecil lolos dari celah bibirnya.

"Nah," Nahyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya, jaket biru gelap yang melekat pada tubuh Woozi sudah tak berbentuk lagi. "Begini lebih cocok denganmu."

Woozi marah, sangat marah. Ia segera _menerkam_ Nahyun, ditariknya surai gadis angkuh itu hingga beberapa helai tersemat di genggamannya. Kaki kecilnya menendang Xiujuan, telak mengenai perut _yeoja_ itu. Keributan terjadi disana, Hana yang berusaha menyelamatkan Nahyun justru terkena cakaran dari Woozi, menciptakan sayatan kecil memanjang di sepanjang lengannya.

"Hentikan jalang ini!"

.  
BUAGH  
.

Tubuh Woozi kembali tersungkur ke tanah, pukulan telak yang diberikan Hana di pipinya sukses membuat seluruh syaraf dikepalanya terhempas kesana–kemari. Nahyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya membabi buta pada Woozi, beberapa kali tinjunya itu berhasil titik lemah tubuh Woozi, membuat gadis mungil itu mengerang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Nahyun berdiri, membenahkan dandanannya yang berubah menjadi mengerikan karena ulah Woozi.

"Jauhi murid baru itu atau aku akan berbuat lebih padamu!" Nahyun menendang tubuh Woozi, dan bersama kedua temannya –yang sama mengenaskannya dengan dirinya saat ini−, mereka pergi meninggalkan Woozi yang berderai air mata.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Hoshi melirik jam kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah 15 menit ia meninggalkan Woozi, namun gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu belum juga kembali. Padahal, bel pergantian pelajaran akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Hoshi mengernyit, merasakan debaran aneh yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia pernah merasakan debaran itu, saat Junhui menabrak pohon dengan sepeda misalnya, mengakibatnya beberapa tulang bocah China itu retak.

"Sial," Hoshi bangkit dari bangkunya, segera meninggalkan kelasnya dan berlari ke taman belakang sekolah, dimana ia meninggalkan Woozi terakhir kali.

"Apa ini efeknya? Berarti− _shit_!" Hoshi mempercepat laju larinya, tak peduli dengan beberapa murid yang ditubruk olehnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari Woozi _nya_.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Jihoon–ah?" Woozi menolehkan kepalanya, terkejut melihat Hoshi yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya dengan nafas tersenggal. Hoshi terpaku ditempatnya, terkejut juga melihat penampilan Woozi saat ini.

Tangis Woozi pecah, rentetan kalimat maaf mengalir dari bibirnya. Hoshi perlahan melangkah, mendekati tubuh Woozi yang meringkuk di tanah, berbalut jaket miliknya yang telah koyak. _Namja_ itu berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Woozi.

"Bagaimana.. bisa?" Suara Hoshi tercekat, persis seperti decitan suara tikus yang kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"A–akan kuganti ja–jaketmu, ma.. _hiks_.. afkan aku."

"Masa bodoh dengan jaketnya!" Woozi tersentak, terkejut dengan bentakan Hoshi. "Kau– bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Jemari Hoshi bergetar, meraih pipi Woozi dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

Perlahan jemarinya turun, meraih dagu Woozi dan memperhatikan wajah mungil dengan beberapa lebam disana. Sudut bibir Woozi yang sobek, lecet karena pukulan yang diberikan Hana pun tak luput dari perhatiannya. Hoshi menelan _saliva_ nya, perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh bergetar Woozi, membiarkan dada bidangnya menjadi tempat tumpahnya tangis Woozi.

Keduanya terdiam. Hoshi masih enggan membuka suaranya, sementara Woozi sibuk menenangkan dirinya dan isakannya. Woozi bisa merasakan usapan ringan di punggungnya yang masih berdenyut, beberapa kali usapan itu berpindah ke surainya yang tergerai.

"Mereka memintaku menjauhimu," kali ini, kepala Hoshi yang terasa berputar, menciptakan rasa pusing yang menggigit otaknya. Rengkuhan Hoshi mengerat, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Woozi, mengirimkan kehangatan menenangkan pada tubuh itu.

"Jangan," Hoshi menggumam serak, seperti bisikan lirih namun terdengar jelas di telinga Woozi. "Kita buat mereka yang menjauhi kita."

Woozi menahan nafasnya, tak mengerti harus melakukan apa dan bersikap apa. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya, dan menepuk punggung Hoshi yang terasa pas untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia tak ingin membuka suara, membiarkan deru nafas mereka saja yang saling bersahutan.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **–TBC–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Chapter ini pendek banget emang, maafkan:" Besok ku update deh chapter 6, janji hehe.  
Btw itu bang Oci asal nyosor aja dah ck, baru kenalan weh bang. Inget /slap.


	7. Six

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Six**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Setelah _namja_ bernama Junhui meninggalkan dirinya, Minghao beranjak pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Ia tak mungkin melewatkan seluruh pelajaran hari ini bukan? Dan dengan langkah tertatih, Minghao berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Baru saja Minghao hendak membuka pintu geser kelas 1–C, seseorang telah membukanya dari dalam. Minghao terlonjak, begitu pula dengan _yeoja_ dihadapannya. Minghao mengernyit, dibalas dengan kernyitan dan wajah terkejut sang _yeoja_.

"Ah, kau pasti Xu Minghao," gadis dihadapannya tersenyum, tangannya terulur, mengajak Minghao berjabat tangan. Minghao mengangguk, dengan senyum senyum semampunya, ia menjabat tangan sang _yeoja_.

"Aku Boo Seungkwan, murid pindahan. Aku duduk disebelahmu. Kau tadi tidak ikut olahraga ya? Kau kemana? Ah tadi Lee seonsaengnim yang menyuruhku duduk disebelahmu," Minghao mengerjap lucu, bingung harus berbicara apa. Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan terlebih dahulu atau bagaimana?

"Aku.. di ruang kesehatan," Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk! Sudah bel, untung saja seonsaengnim belum datang," Seungkwan menarik tangan Minghao, menyeret gadis itu ke arah bangku mereka. Seungkwan duduk terlebih dahulu, disusul Minghao yang duduk dengan senyum kaku.

"Ah, Minghao–ah," Minghao menoleh, menatap Seungkwan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau tadi.. bertemu seseorang? Di ruang kesehatan mungkin?"

"Ah.. Tadi ada yang menolongku, namanya Wen Junhui. Ada apa?" Seungkwan tertawa hambar, ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah bulatnya, berulang kali mengucapkan 'tak apa, lupakan saja'.

"Oh kenalkan," Seungkwan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, menunjukan pada Minghao murid lain yang belum pernah Minghao lihat. "Ini Chwe Hansol, panggilannya Vernon. Dan sebelahnya adalah− tunggu, harusnya ada Lee Seokmin disitu. Dan," Seungkwan kembali memutar tubuhnya, menghadap depan. "Didepan kita harusnya ada Kim Mingyu."

"Tunggu, kalian berempat pindah bersama?" Minghao terbelalak tak percaya.

"Tepatnya, delapan orang yang pindah bersama kesini," Seungkwan menatap jendela besar di sisi kirinya, menerawang jauh kedalam pikirannya. Minghao yang semula tertawa berganti membuka mulutnya lebar, terkejut.

"De– delapan?!" Seungkwan menoleh, menatap Minghao kembali. Gadis itu tertawa melihat Minghao yang terkejut, jemarinya mengacungkan angka delapan. Seungkwan mengangguk, meyakinkan Minghao.

" _Heol_!"

"Dua dikelas dua dan dua dikelas tiga."

"Ah, berarti kau kenal Junhui? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di lingkungan sekolah kita," senyum lebar Seungkwan berangsur luntur, digantikan dengan senyum teduh miliknya.

"Ya, dia kenalanku. Vernon, Mingyu, dan Seokmin juga kenal. Kami semua saling mengenal," Seungkwan melirik Vernon yang diam–diam menguping pembicaraan dua gadis di depannya itu. Bibir tipis Vernon bergerak, mengucapkan kata 'cukup' tanpa suara pada Seungkwan.

"Tapi," pandangan Seungkwan kembali pada Minghao yang membuka suara, mengabaikan Vernon yang menatap _horror_ pada dua gadis dihadapannya saat ini. "Kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Apa kau tak nyaman denganku? Aku bisa bertukar jika kau−"

" _Aniya_. Maksudku, apa.. tak ada yang memberitahu sesuatu padamu?" Suara Minghao tercekat diujung kalimatnya, tenggorokannya tertahan oleh nafasnya sendiri. Seungkwan mengerjap, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Apa kursi ini berhantu?" Seungkwan memperagakan pose hantu, tawa Minghao lolos dari celah bibirnya. Vernon yang duduk dibelakang pun mati–matian menahan tawanya, hingga wajahnya merah padam.

" _Aigoo_ , Hansol– _ie_.. Kalau ingin tertawa, silahkan tertawa," goda Seungkwan. Lagi, gadis itu menirukan pose hantu ditambah ekspresi wajah yang sangat konyol. Minghao mengusap ekor matanya, menghapus air matanya yang menggenang karena tertawa.

Yah, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan rasanya memiliki teman untuk saat ini.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

 _Yeoja_ bersurai sepinggang itu menghela nafas lega. Cukup sulit ia mencari tempat sepi di sekolah, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan tempat idaman itu. _Rooftop_ sekolah. Ia membantu _namja_ yang tengah melingkarkan lengannya pada pundaknya untuk duduk.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk _sarapan_ sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan kau membantah. Lihat akibat dari perbuatanmu sendiri," Jeonghan, _yeoja_ itu, membuka tas punggungnya. Telapak tangannya tenggelam di dalamnya, meraih sesuatu di dalam sana, dan mengeluarkannya. Sebuah kantung kecil berlapis plastik hologram.

Seungcheol, sang _namja_ , bersusah payah menggerakkan tangannya, meraih kantung kecil yang diberikan Jeonghan. Tanpa suara, ia membuka kantung itu dan meminum isinya.

"Bagaimana jika yang lain membangkang sepertimu huh? Merepotkan!" Seungcheol menghentikan tegukannya, kalimat yang dilontarkan Jeonghan berhasil menyentil memori di kepalanya. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah..

"Seok– min."

"Ada apa dengan kuda itu?! Jangan bil– oh sial!" Jeonghan berdiri, kemudian berlari meninggalkan tunangannya yang masih terkulai lemah. Seungcheol tertawa hambar, menertawakan ide konyol yang ia lakukan bersama Seokmin tadi pagi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak _sarapan_.

Yah, ia hanya bisa berharap Jeonghan segera menemukan Seokmin. Kalau tidak, kehidupan sekolah _normal_ nya akan langsung berakhir.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Jisoo melangkah menuju perpustakaan, mencari bahan referensi untuk tugas yang diberikan Choi seonsaengnim padanya. Saat telapak tangannya hendak mendorong pintu perpustakaan, sebuah suara erangan terdengar di telinganya.

"Permisi?" Jisoo melongok, mencari arah sumber suara. Erangan terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Jisoo tau dari mana arah suara erangan itu, halaman kecil yang telah lama terbengkalai di samping perpustakaan.

Jisoo tak takut hantu, malah, ia tak percaya dengan adanya hantu. Ia mengambil langkah dengan berani, tanpa ada celah untuk rasa ragu disana. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh sisi halaman itu, dan dibalik pohon Sakura besar yang telah lama ada disana, seseorang tengah duduk. Jisoo bisa melihat punggung orang itu.

"Permisi," Jisoo menepuk pundak orang itu, menyadarkannya dari erangan yang terus terdengar dari bibirnya. Sosok itu menoleh, menatap Jisoo dengan pandangannya yang berkabut. "Hey, kau yang tadi mau bertanya kan?" lanjut Jisoo dengan nada keheranan.

"Sial, terlalu kuat," Jisoo semakin kebingungan saat _namja_ dihadapannya mendorong pundaknya menjauh. Jisoo tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Lagi, _namja_ itu mendorong Jisoo untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

" _Are you okay_? Kau butuh bantuan? Aku akan menolongmu berjalan ke ruang kesehatan," Jisoo merengkuh pundak _namja_ itu, berusaha membangkitkan dirinya dari posisi duduknya.

Yang Jisoo tak mengerti, mendadak _namja_ itu memutar tubuhnya, mendorong Jisoo hingga ia terhimpit di batang pohon Sakura. Sang _namja_ bergerak mendekat pada Jisoo, menipiskan jarak antara keduanya. Semakin lama, wajah dihadapannya bergerak menuju ceruk lehernya. Jisoo memejamkan matanya, lututnya seketika melemas dan gemetar.

"Lee Seokmin!" Suara teriakan memutuskan aktifitas keduanya. Jisoo menoleh, netranya membulat terkejut melihat Jeonghan yang berlari kearahnya –atau kearah _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Jisoo?!" Jeonghan menarik tubuh _namja_ itu menjauh dari Jisoo. Sontak, tubuh Jisoo merosot ke tanah. Tatapannya hampa, kilat matanya menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan. Jeonghan berdeham sejenak, mencairkan suasana disana.

"Kau baik–baik saja?" Jisoo mengangguk lemah, tatapannya masih kosong. "Maafkan Seokmin, _ne_. Tolong lupakan saja, dia.. sedang tak waras."

Jisoo tertawa kaku, tatapannya ia alihkan pada Jeonghan. "Sedang tak waras?" Jisoo terkekeh, dan yang terjadi setelahnya, dunianya menjadi gelap total.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **–TBC–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Maafkan dedek telat update, kepala lagi pusing banget ini huwee:""  
Maaf juga updatenya pendek banget, maafffff:""


	8. Seven

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Seven**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Bodoh!"

" _Hyung_ , itu ceroboh sekali."

"Ya aku tau!" Seokmin melempar kantung hologram yang diberikan Jeonghan padanya, membiarkan isinya menetes keluar. Seungkwan memungut kantung itu, tak ingin melihat isinya keluar lebih banyak. Tangannya terulur pada Seokmin, menyerahkan kembali _sarapan_ milik sang _oppa_.

Kini, _rooftop_ Pledis Highschool tengah ramai, dipenuhi delapan siswa siswi yang saling memasang wajah tegang. Beberapa diantara mereka memilih diam, terkadang juga beberapa turut memberikan suara mereka di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kini, Jisoo adalah yang paling rawan."

"Apa Jeonghan _eonni_ tau? Jisoo _eonni_ –," Seungkwan menggantungkan kalimatnya, merasa tak nyaman untuk memberikan lanjutannya pada seluruh orang yang ada disana. "Aku hanya mendengar sekilas, tapi.. Jisoo _eonni_ di gosipkan melakukan _this and that_."

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu yang semula memilih diam, akhirnya membuka suaranya juga. Kini, semua pandangan tertuju pada Seungkwan yang tengah memilin ujung roknya.

"Yah.. Tidak ada yang tau kalau kejadian tadi di foto oleh seseorang atau tidak kan? Kalau memang ada dan foto itu menyebar, baik Jisoo _eonni_ dan kita sama–sama dirugikan. Terlebih, gosip itu pasti menyebar cepat. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengan _headline_ berita tentang Jisoo _eonni_ si ja− ehm, ya kalian tau maksudku kan?"

Semua terdiam di tempat, menyadari apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan memang benar. Seokmin semakin tertunduk di tempatnya, sedangkan Seungcheol sibuk menghela nafas panjang. Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya, tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Padahal Jisoo bukan _yeoja_ seperti itu," Jeonghan memejamkan matanya, jemarinya sibuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kenapa Seokmin _hyung_ melakukannya pada Jisoo _noona_?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Vernon menohok titik kesadaran Seokmin. _Namja_ itu tertawa beberapa detik.

"Kalian boleh mengatakan aku gila, tapi baunya sangat kuat. Tubuhku.. Aku terbakar."

"Tapi kau bahkan belum melakukan _Signum_ [1] padanya."

"Tunggu, jadi kalian sudah melakukan _Signum_?" Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas disana saat Mingyu menyebutkan kata _Signum_.

"Bahkan kurasa sudah ada yang melakukan _Recessus_ [2]," Jun melirik Hoshi yang berada di pinggir _rooftop_ , menatap kebawah dan memilih diam. Jeonghan menarik pundak Hoshi, memutar tubuh _namja_ itu menghadap padanya, dan menatapnya marah.

"Ini baru hari pertama sekolah kita!"

"Lalu apa?! Aku harus membiarkannya mati dipukuli dan ditendang oleh murid lain karena mereka tak suka dia dekat denganku?" Hoshi melepaskan cengkraman Jeonghan yang melemah di lengan seragamnya. "Jangan suruh aku mengingatkan kalian siapa yang juga melakukan _Recessus_ saat baru beberapa jam bertemu."

Keheningan canggung menjalar disana, tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka suaranya saat ini. Jeonghan melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Hoshi yang kembali menatap lapangan olahraga dibawah.

"Kembali ke kelas masing–masing, sekarang. Fokus dengan pelajaran kalian terlebih dahulu, perhatikan jika ada perilaku aneh dari murid lain," suara berat Seungcheol memecahkan keheningan di _rooftop_. Semuanya mengangguk, menunjukan tanda patuh dengan kalimat yang Seungcheol ucapkan. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan _rooftop_ , menyisakan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Maafkan aku."

"Lain kali, aku pastikan tubuhmu tergantung di pintu rumah, Cheol."

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Jeonghan menatap tubuh Jisoo yang masih terbaring lemah, padahal bel pulang sudah berdering sejak beberapa menit lalu. Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada Jisoo yang pasti akan bertanya pada dirinya.

"Jeong–han?"

"Jisoo–ya," Jeonghan berdiri dari kursinya, mendekat pada Jisoo yang masih mengerjapkan matanya. Jisoo melirik Jeonghan, memberikan senyum simpul yang membuat Jeonghan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak menuntut penjelasan. Kau bisa memberitahuku saat menurutmu waktunya tepat," Jeonghan menangis, memeluk tubuh Jisoo yang masih lemah. Apa yang Jisoo ucapkan sangat menusuk hatinya, menimbulkan rasa penyesalan yang terus mengakar disana.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo."

" _Gwaenchana_ ~ Ingat, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku _okay_?"

"Ya, aku tak akan melupakan hutangku padamu."

"Ah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi ya?" Jisoo melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, sudah pukul 03.25PM. Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya, kepalanya mengangguk lemah pada Jisoo. "Sial, aku melewatkan jam pelajaran," tawa Jisoo.

"Aku sudah mencatatkannya untukmu, lengkap," Jisoo tersenyum, telapak tangannya menepuk lengan Jeonghan pelan.

"Terima kasih, _you're such a good girl_ Jeonghan–ah."

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Seokmin–ah," Jeonghan menepuk pundak Seokmin, memecahkan lamunan _namja_ itu. Seokmin menoleh, melukiskan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Ada apa _noona_?"

"Apa.. Jisoo terlalu kuat? Bahkan dengan orang–orang yang ada di sekitarmu?" Seokmin kembali menatap lurus, memperhatikan bintang dari beranda kamarnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, Jeonghan masih belum mendengar jawaban dari bibir Seokmin.

"Ya, dia.. Aku rasa hidungku bisa mati rasa jika didekatnya terus."

"Kalau begitu, _Signum_ dia."

"Tunggu, apa?" Seokmin menatap Jeonghan kembali, raut terkejut memenuhi wajahnya. Jeonghan berbalik menatap Seokmin, menegaskan kalimatnya melalui kilatan matanya.

"Bagaimana.. jika bukan dia?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu bukan dia? Kau yang paling santai diantara kami, namun _see_? Kau _menyerang_ Jisoo tadi," Seokmin tercenung, menyadari apa yang Jeonghan katakan padanya memang benar. Seokmin tak pernah ambil pusing dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kewajibannya. Namun Jisoo, berhasil mematahkan segala ketidakpedulian Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu, tolong aku _noona_."

"Dengan senang hati, Seokmin–ah."

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kasus perdebatan kecil di _rooftop_ terjadi, sudah seminggu pula Mingyu murung. Ia sudah bertanya nama _yeoja_ yang ia _Signum_ pada Hoshi dan Jun minggu lalu. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu barulah sadar, Wonwoo mulai menghindarinya.

Contohnya saat ia berpapasan dengan Wonwoo di koridor beberapa hari lalu, Mingyu baru hendak melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum namun Wonwoo justru berlari meninggalkannya dengan terbirit–birit, seakan tengah melihat hantu. Atau saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan karena Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama–sama hendak membuang sampah di kantin.

Kalau boleh, Mingyu lebih memilih kasihan dengan Wonwoo ketimbang sedih diabakan oleh _yeoja_ itu. Tapi Mingyu terlalu penasaran, seberapa lama Wonwoo akan menghindarinya? Seberapa lama gadis itu sadar bahwa ia tak bisa menolak kehadiran Mingyu?

Sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajah Mingyu, tampak menyebalkan dan menjijikkan disaat yang bersamaan.

 _Aku akan mengikuti arusmu, Jeon._

 _.  
_ [1] _Signum_ : Tanda.

[2] _Recessus_ : Penarikan.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **–TBC–**

* * *

 **a/n:** IYA INI PENDEK IYAAA huhu:"""  
Besok pasti update kok, janji. Mianhae huhu..

Btw kiming sama Jeongkook abis jalan bareng ya? RISE 97L YIHAAA~ /dance/


	9. Eight

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Eight**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Won, kau pucat," Wonwoo menoleh, memperhatikan Jihoon yang menatapnya kasihan. Ia tersenyum masam, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon, mengucapkan kata 'tak apa' dengan bisikan.

Wonwoo mulai berpikir, apa kondisinya akhir–akhir ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Mingyu padanya minggu lalu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menjauh, ia hanya menghindari Mingyu, itu saja. Wonwoo mulai berpikir soal kata 'menghindari' yang Mingyu ucapkan.

Apa maksud Mingyu, Wonwoo tak boleh menghindari Mingyu? Ia harus selalu berada di dekat Mingyu? Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana jika Wonwoo tak mau? Apa ia akan pusing dan pucat layaknya mayat berjalan selamanya?

.  
KRIIIINGG  
.

"Jihoon–ah, _kajja_ ," tanpa sempat Woozi bertanya, Wonwoo sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu tepat setelah bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Wonwoo melesat, menyusuri koridor dengan Jihoon yang kepayahan mengikuti langkahnya.

 _Disitu kau!_

.  
Deg.  
.

Wonwoo segera menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan mengajak Woozi berbicara. Woozi tersenggal, kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam saat Wonwoo mengatakan berbagai macam hal yang tak saling berkaitan.

"Sial, kenapa dia harus menoleh," Wonwoo bergumam kesal pada dirinya sendiri, yang untung saja tak di dengar oleh Woozi. Ia memang berniat berjalan di dekat Mingyu, namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih dekat, Mingyu justru menoleh. Tatapan mereka bertubrukan, dan jantung Wonwoo langsung berpacu.

"Wonwoo _noona_ ," Wonwoo tersentak saat sebuah telapak tangan menepuk bahunya, tak kencang namun berhasil membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Dan suara itu.. sial! Wonwoo menarik lengan Woozi kembali, dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menyeret Woozi menjauh dari Mingyu yang berdiri dengan senyum miringnya.

"Mingyu–ya, itu–"

"Ya _hyung_ , biarkan saja. Aku akan melihat sejauh mana ia akan terus berlari," Mingyu tersenyum, mengabaikan Hoshi yang menatapnya jengah.

"Terserah kau saja, Kim."

 **.**  
 **XxxX**  
 **.**

Minghao melongok di tengah kerumunan manusia di kantin, mencari sosok Seungkwan dan Vernon yang tenggelam disana. Seungkwan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga kursi mereka, mau tak mau Minghao di tinggal sendiri oleh pasangan itu.

Minghao terkekeh, mengingat saat Seungkwan mengatakan padanya bahwa Vernon adalah _namjachingu_ nya. Bayangkan saja, seorang Boo Seungkwan yang super berisik berpacaran– _ani_ , bertunangan dengan Vernon yang selalu berbicara secukupnya. Bukankah itu suatu kejadian yang.. lucu? Minghao selalu bertanya dalam kepalanya, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi.

"Hei," Minghao tersentak, lamunannya terpecah saat seorang _namja_ duduk dihadapannya. Keduanya terdiam. Minghao masih terkejut dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu.

"Junhui–"

" _Oppa_. Aku satu tingkat diatasmu, Minghao–ah," Jun terkekeh, mengabaikan Minghao yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal padanya. Jun menoleh kesana–kemari, tatapannya memperhatikan seluruh wajah disana.

"Jun _hyung_?" Vernon meletakkan nampannya disebelah Jun, terkejut dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang itu. Jun tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi pucatnya.

" _Oppa_?!" Seungkwan mengintip dari balik bahu Vernon, sama terkejutnya dengan _namja_ bule itu. Jun mendecak, matanya bergerak, menyuruh Seungkwan dan Vernon untuk duduk. Keduanya menurut, mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk yang ada.

"Tak ada tempat duduk lagi, dan kebetulan aku melihat Minghao. Jadi, aku duduk," Jun mengaduk sup miliknya, memasang wajah untuk dikasihani. Vernon tertawa, tangannya menepuk pundak Jun berulang.

"Jangan lihat Hao–ah, mereka sinting kalau bertemu," Seungkwan memutar bola matanya jengah, _yeoja_ itu lebih memilih untuk menunduk daripada harus memperhatikan dua _namja_ yang sibuk bercengkrama dihadapannya. Minghao menurut, ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan makanan di nampan miliknya.

"Minghao–ah, apa kau sudah sehat?" Minghao mendongak, menatap Jun yang mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Vernon dan balas menatapnya. Minghao tersenyum.

"Sudah, terima kasih."

"Syukurlah," Jun menarik nafas, senyuman lega terbit di kurva bibirnya. Seungkwan menginjak kaki Vernon pelan, meminta atensi dari sang tunangan. Seungkwan menggerakkan bibirnya, mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tanpa suara.

"Junhui _oppa_ sudah gila, kita harus selamatkan Minghao," Vernon tertawa setelah membaca pergerakan bibir Seungkwan, tak sadar bahwa Jun kini menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, aku melihat kejadian lucu dibelakang Seungkwan. **Tak apa, kita biarkan saja** ," Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tak menyangka Vernon justru tertarik dengan cerita Jun dan Minghao.

"Aku pasti gila," desah Seungkwan pelan.

 **.**  
 **XxxX**  
 **.**

Setelah berpisah dari Wonwoo yang sekarang tengah bersembunyi di perpustakaan dengan wajah ketakutan, Woozi memilih duduk bersantai tempat favoritnya, taman belakang sekolah. Sudah seminggu Nahyun tak masuk sekolah, berarti, sudah seminggu pula Woozi 'bebas' untuk bergerak. Meski Xiujuan dan Hana tetap berperang dingin dengannya.

Woozi menarik nafasnya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa epidermisnya. Perlahan, ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkupi pipi tembamnya. Tangan yang tak kalah menyejukan dengan angin musim semi. Woozi mengerjap, tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah duduk bersila dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau lucu," Hoshi, sosok itu, terkekeh. Jemarinya berpindah, sibuk menekan pipi Woozi yang kemerahan. Woozi menghela nafas berat. "Pipimu lucu, sama sepertimu," Woozi memutar bola matanya jengah karena sikap Hoshi.

 _Dan seminggu pula ia terus menempel._

Woozi heran, kenapa ia bisa tak marah dengan _namja_ hamster dihadapannya itu. Biasanya, jika ada yang mendekatinya dalam radius 1 meter, Woozi sudah memasang tatapan tajam pada orang itu. Namun tidak pada Hoshi, yang sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Woozi sudah langsung mendekat dengan radius kurang dari 1 meter.

"Sialan," Woozi menggumam tanpa sadar, tak menyadari dengan seyum miring yang tercetak di bibir Hoshi. _Namja_ itu berdeham, menghilangkan senyumnya yang seakan tak bisa berhenti. Woozi mengembalikan atensinya pada Hoshi, ekspresi datar terpasang diwajahnya.

"Ah, aku dengar akhir pekan ini, tepatnya nanti malam, akan ada pesta kembang api di taman dekat Sungai Han, bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" Woozi menunjuk dirinya, bertanya pada Hoshi apa benar _namja_ itu mengajak dirinya. Hoshi tertawa kemudian mengangguk, jemarinya mengacak surai Woozi gemas. "Aku berbicara denganmu, _sayang_."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," sang _yeoja_ merengut sebal, menciptakan kekehan di sela bibir Hoshi. "Lebih baik kau ajak Nahyun saja."

"Hm? Nanti kau cemburu."

"Dalam mimpimu, Kwon," Woozi menyentil dahi Hoshi, cukup keras hingga membuat kepala _namja_ itu tersentak kebelakang. Hoshi mengaduh, telapak tangannya mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu, tidak dengan Nahyun atau siapapun itu."

Ya, Hoshi tau siapa dalang dibalik pem _bully_ an pada Woozi minggu lalu. Malah, Woozi sendiri yang memberitahukannya pada Hoshi. Dan sejak saat itu, Nahyun tak masuk sekolah. Woozi terus bertanya apa Hoshi menghajar wanita itu dijalan, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tawa terbahak _namja_ sipit itu.

"Pergilah sendiri, kau bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi aku dapat dua tiket, akan ada banyak stan makanan disana," Hoshi merogoh sakunya, meraih dua lembar tiket dari sana dan menyelipkan salah satunya di sela jemari Woozi. Hoshi tersenyum seraya menepuk kepala Woozi, setelahnya, _namja_ sipit itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Woozi.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak!"

 **.**  
 **XxxX**  
 **.**

Jisoo memutar tubuhnya, tepat saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda jangkung dengan hidung bangir khas miliknya tengah berjalan ke arah _nya_. Oke, mungkin bukan kearah _nya_ , namun ke arah dimana ia tengah berdiri.

Ie melangkah cepat, segera menjauh dari sana sebelum sosok itu mengenalinya.

"Jisoo _noona_!"

"Sialan," Jisoo mendecih, ia semakin mempercepat pergerakan kedua tungkainya saat sosok dibelakangnya tak henti–hentinya memekik, memanggil namanya.

 _Masa bodoh!_ Jisoo berlari, dan ia semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat indra pendengarannya mendengar derap langkah yang mengikutinya. Beberapa kali Jisoo menabrak murid lain, dan tanpa ada niatan untuk sekedar berhenti dan bertanya apa sang korban baik–baik saja, Jisoo tetap melanjutkan larinya.

Beberapa kali Jisoo berbelok, memutar, dan mengendap sebelum akhirnya lolos dari pemuda yang mengejarnya. Jisoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon Sakura besar –tempat dimana ia pingsan minggu lalu−, sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal dan bertabrakan.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya−

"Aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau malah menghindar?"

−dan gagal. Jisoo membuka matanya terkejut, melihat sosok yang ia hindari kini telah berdiri dihadapannya, dengan kedua lengan kokohnya yang berada disebelah kedua bahunya. Jisoo terkurung.

"Ku–kurasa aku tak mendengar seseorang..," pemuda dihadapannya menaikkan alisnya, menemukan kobohongan Jisoo yang sangat kentara. "..memanggilku. Um, aku ada urusan. Ja–jadi aku terburu–buru." Jisoo terkekeh kaku, usahanya mencairkan suasana berakhir gagal.

"Jika aku harus memilih dari ribuan orang yang ada dimuka bumi ini," Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua netra cokelat yang terus menatapnya, "aku akan memilihmu sebagai pembohong paling payah yang pernah ada."

"Menyingkirlah."

"Tidak, kau pasti kabur lagi."

"Me– menyingkir dariku _menjijikan_!"

Baik Jisoo dan sosok dihadapannya sama–sama terkejut. Jisoo mengatupkan kedua bibirnya canggung, sedangkan sosok dihadapannya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bilang.. apa?" Nafasnya pendek–pendek, persis seperti saat ayah Jisoo menerima raportnya yang buruk dulu. Jisoo gelagapan, memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Aku tak bilang.. apapun."

Oh bagus, kebohongan yang sangat menggelikan. Jisoo sendiri mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia ucapkan, apa lagi sang lawan bicara?

 _Mati saja kau, Hong._

"Kau. Harus menjelaskannya. Sekarang."

"Kalau tidak, apa hah? Kau mau me–"

Jisoo terpekik tertahan saat bibir _namja_ dihadapannya menubruk gundukan kenyal kemerahan −bibir− miliknya. Tanpa ampun. Berulang kali ia merasakan deretan gigi menggigit bibirnya, mengeluarkan cairan amis bernama darah disana.

Jangan kira Jisoo menikmati ciuman ini, karena kedua tangannya yang terkepal sibuk memukul dada bidang sang pemuda, menolak apa yang _namja_ itu lakukan padanya. Meski pada akhirnya, usahanya berakhir sia–sia. Malah, yang Jisoo rasakan, bibirnya sudah membengkak karena _kerakusan_ pemuda dihadapannya.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, _namja_ itu memundurkan wajahnya, menyisakan jarak 5cm antara wajah keduanya. Lutut Jisoo bergetar, tanpa sadar jemarinya meremat lengan sang _namja_ sebagai penyangga tubuhnya.

"Itu yang akan kulakukan," bulu kuduk Jisoo meremang mendengar suara serak sosok dihadapannya. Jisoo tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari celah bibirnya.

"Tunggu," Jisoo menahan nafasnya saat sosok dihadapannya menjilat bibirnya, membersihkan saliva keduanya disana. Tubuh _namja_ itu menegang, kedua matanya melotot pada Jisoo, melayangkan kilatan tak percaya dan terkejut.

 _Namja_ itu terbatuk, tubuhnya mendadak tersungkur diatas tanah. Jisoo memekik, kedua tangannya mengguncangkan sosok yang masih terbatuk itu. Nafasnya tersenggal, wajahnya memucat, dan Jisoo tau penyebabnya.

Dirinya.

"Lee Seokmin! Seokmin–ssi, jangan pingsan! _Oh my, open your eyes please_! _I'm sorry, I tried to explain it to you, but_ – yak, Seokmin–ssi!"  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **–TBC–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Cie gantung lagi /dibakar massa/. Terima kasih banyak buat yang review, JY cinta kalian:")  
Ada admin admin lain yang review juga, JY merasa terhormat uhuk. Maaf belum sempet review balik, tapi sejujurnya JY udah baca ff milik admin lain.  
Maaf /bow/ Untuk selanjutnya, JY usahain untuk review, pasti. Sekali lagi maaf /bow/.

 _Anyway_ , banyak yang tebak tebak ya sebenernya mereka itu siapa. Wqwqwqwq, siapa hayo?  
Mereka itu

.  
Member SVT  
.

Ampun:") /slap. Dan ada juga yang tanya kenapa dd Chan belum muncul. Dd Chan pasti muncul kok, tapi dia itu _special_ –spoiler cie–, jadi keberadaannya dan kemunculannya masih perlu ditunda dulu. Bang Chan maapin ya, nanti sekalinya muncul partnya lumayan kok bang:*

Juga untuk kemunculannya Jeongcheol sama Verkwan, nanti dulu ya~ Kalau mereka dimunculin banyak–banyak, langsung keliatan inti ceritanya nanti hehe. Tapi JY janji deh, chapter chapter selanjutnya Jeongcheol sama Verkwan dibanyakin kok~ Malah JY ngerasa Junhao yang kurang banyak disini:") Dan untuk Seoksoo, hehe, nanti mereka ada moment tersendiri kok mwah –spoiler terus–.

.

.  
XOXO,  
JY.


	10. Nine

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Nine**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Hey, Cheol–ah," Seungcheol berdeham, menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan padanya seadanya. Jeonghan, sang pemanggil, mendecak sebal. Dengan sengaja ia menggerakan pahanya yang menjadi bantalan Seungcheol, menyebabkan kepala _namja_ bersurai hitam itu terhentak–hentak.

"Apa sayang?" Seungcheol membuka matanya, tatapannya langsung tertubruk dengan iris cokelat Jeonghan. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, senyum yang tampak sangat menggoda dan menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kepalaku pening, rasanya.. menyakitkan."

"Eh? Kau sudah makan kan tadi pagi? Roti panggang?" Jeonghan mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Menciptakan kerutan di dahi Seungcheol.

"Aku– aku.. Ini sudah seminggu, Cheol."

Seungcheol masih memasang wajah idiot, belum paham dengan apa yang Jeonghan sampaikan padanya. Jeonghan menghela nafasnya, berusaha tabah menghadapi _namjachingu_ nya yang selalu telat berpikir.

"Kau itu memang idiot atau bagaimana sih? Sudah seminggu Cheol! Jadwal, ingat?" Seungcheol menepuk dahinya setelahnya, baru mengerti dengan apa yang Jeonghan maksudkan.

"Mian."

"Memang bodoh ternyata," Jeonghan mendengus kesal, mengabaikan Seungcheol yang terus memanggilnya dengan intonasi dan wajah imut –menjijikannya– yang dibuat–buat.

"Tapi ini _rooftop_ Jeonghan–ah, bisakah kau bersabar?"

"Ku– kurasa tidak Cheol, _please help me_.." nafas Jeonghan mulai tersendat, wajahnya kini memerah secara perlahan. Seungcheol meringis melihat kondisi tunangannya.

"Baiklah, cepat sebelum ada yang melihat."

Jeonghan membuka tiga kancing baju teratasnya, memaparkan sebuah bentuk artistik berwarna hitam yang tercetak dibawah _collar bone_ kirinya. Bukan tato, namun sesuatu yang lebih 'hidup' dan menempel indah di kulitnya, persis seperti gambar yang di _print_.

Seungcheol menggigit bibirnya keras, merobek gundukan kenyal itu hingga berdarah. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya, setelahnya bibirnya menempel pada _tanda_ Jeonghan, melumat dan menggigitnya pelan.

Jeonghan mendesis, jemarinya meremat pundak Seungcheol erat, menyalurkan gelenyar 'lain' yang merambat di tubuhnya. Seungcheol mengecup _tanda_ itu sebagai akhir dari kegiatannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya sejauh 5 cm, irisnya masih menatap lekat bagaimana _tanda_ Jeonghan _meraup_ darah Seungcheol yang menempel disana.

"Sudah," baik Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, keduanya menarik nafas mereka yang tersenggal. Jemari Seungcheol bergerak, mengaitkan kembali kancing baju Jeonghan. "Apa masih sering terasa sakit?"

Jeonghan mengangguk lemah, senyum tipis menghias di bibirnya. "Tak terlalu, tapi yah.. terkadang bisa membuat kepalaku terasa mau pecah."

" _Saranghae_..," Seungcheol merengkuh tubuh Jeonghan, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki. Jeonghan tersenyum, jemarinya merambat di punggung Seungcheol, membalas rengkuhan tunangannya.

" _Nado_ Cheol, _nado_."

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Jemari Seungkwan menyusuri deretan punggung buku di salah satu rak perpustakaan, mencari buku yang ia perlukan. Sial, Minghao–nya sudah menghilang entah kemana sejak 5 menit lalu entah kemana, kembali ke kelas mungkin.

"Hahh, aku menyerah," Seungkwan menghentak kakinya pelan, kesal karena tak juga menemukan buku yang ia cari. Harusnya ia menemukannya, ia tak salah menyambangi rak. Tapi nasib berkata lain, pencarian Seungkwan berujung sia–sia.

"Kenapa menyerah?" Sebuah buku mendarat di pucuk kepala Seungkwan, memberikan tepukan pelan disana. Seungkwan berbalik, menatap kesal _namja_ yang kini tengah tertawa melihat wajah kesal sang tunangan.

"Ini, bukunya."

"Sialan, aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi tau!" Seungkwan menyambar buku dalam genggaman Vernon, dan mendaratkannya kembali di pundak Vernon berulang. _Namja_ bule itu mengaduh, tapi Seungkwan tak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" _Hey babe_ , sudah cukup," Vernon mencekal tangan Seungkwan, menghentikan pukulan Seungkwan di pundaknya. Vernon tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Seungkwan yang membeku.

Dan yang Seungkwan rasakan setelahnya, bibir milik Vernon telah mendarat dengan manis di bibirnya, memberikan lumatan kecil disana. Tak menuntut, tak juga mengandung nafsu, dan hanya beberapa detik. Setelahnya, Vernon kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Seungkwan yang memerah.

"Ke– kenapa tiba–tiba?"

"Hanya kangen," Vernon mengendikan bahunya acuh, tak mengetahui bahwa perkataannya sukses membuat wajah Seungkwan semakin memerah.

"I– ini di perpustakaan bodoh!" Dan lagi, buku dalam genggaman Seungkwan kembali menghantam pundak Vernon.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Ahk berat! Harusnya aku tak meninggalkan Seungkwan tadi, huft..."

"Mau kubantu, cantik?"

Minghao menoleh saat sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya yang asyik mengeluh, pandangannya mendapati sosok pemuda berhidung bangir tengah berdiri di belakangnya beberapa langkah dan tersenyum miring, menggoda.

Sialnya, pemuda itu berhasil. Terbukti, semburat merah tercipta di pipi Minghao, menjalar hingga kedua telinga _yeoja_ kurus itu.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa–"

"Ey, sudahlah. Wanita tidak baik mengangkat benda berat," bahkan Minghao belum selesai berbicara, sang _namja_ langsung merebut halus buku dalam pelukan Minghao. Yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku bisa sendi– yak! Jangan tinggalkan aku, aish!" Minghao menghentak kakinya sebal, beranjak dari tempatnya terpaku dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang _namja_.

"Panggil _oppa_ dulu, _sayang_."

Minghao melotot, tak menyangka dirinya justru akan digombali seperti itu. Jemarinya bergerak menuju perut rata sang _namja_ , menghadiahkan cubitan keras disana.

"Dalam mimpimu, Junhui–ssi."

" _Aigoo_ , jangan kasar dengan suamimu sendiri say– _Hey! Okay, stop it babe, it's hurt_!" Jun menggeliatkan tubuhnya aneh, menahan bekas cubitan Minghao yang terasa berkedut menyakitkan di punggungnya.

"Kembalikan bukuku!" Minghao berjinjit, berusaha meraih buku yang Jun angkat diatas kepalanya.

"Sudah, jalan saja. Biar aku bawakan."

Minghao mendesis sebal, sembari menghentak kakinya, ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju kelas 1–C. Jun mengikuti dari belakang, asyik bersiul seolah mengejek Minghao.

"Hey, Hao–ya," Minghao hanya berdeham, menanggapi Jun asal. "Kau dari mana?"

"Hah?" Minghao menoleh sejenak, menatap Jun dengan tatapan _apa–maksudmu–sih_.

"China, bagian mana?"

"Ah~," Minghao mengangguk lucu, baru paham dengan apa yang Jun maksud. "Anshan, w _aeyo_?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Aku dari Shenzen," Minghao menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti dengan Jun yang menatap gadis kurus dihadapannya bingung. Minghao menarik buku dalam genggaman Jun cepat.

"Apa peduliku?" Desis Minghao sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Jun tertawa, tak peduli meski ia sudah berdiri sendiri di koridor Pledis Highschool.

"Hahh, tak semudah yang kukira," Jun mengedikan bahunya, melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju kelasnya sendiri.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jisoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Irisnya memperhatikan sosok pemuda dihadapannya yang masih memejamkan matanya sejak.. 20 menit lalu mungkin? Jisoo menunduk, genggamannya di telapak tangan sang pemuda mengerat.

" _It's my fault, I'm sorry.. I beg you to open your eyes_ −" Jisoo mendongak, menampilkan wajahnya yang mulai basah dengan air mata. "− _for me. Please?_ "

Jisoo terisak pelan, bibirnya ia gigit kuat untuk menahan isakan lebih keras keluar dari sana. Jisoo kini menyesal, tak percaya dengan pilihannya yang justru membuat pemuda dihadapannya, Lee Seokmin, _terluka_.

Harusnya Jisoo tak memilih untuk diam, harusnya Jisoo berpikir lebih jauh akan akibat yang ditimbulkan jika ia diam. _And see_? Seokmin pingsan. Karena dirinya. Harusnya Jisoo tau, akhir dari cerita yang ia alami selalu sama. Tak pernah sekalipun memiliki akhir yang manis.

Terkadang Jisoo berpikir, hidupnya sangat menggelikan seperti drama di televisi. Penuh liku yang sangat dilebih–lebihkan. Namun, begitulah yang Jisoo alami. Hingga detik ini.

"Persetan, dasar terkutuk! Bodoh! Sialan! Harusnya _hiks_ aku– aku sadar, karena semuanya berakhir sama _hiks_. Kau bodoh, Hong Jisoo, bodoh! _Hiks_ ," Jisoo kembali menunduk, tak sanggup harus terus memperhatikan wajah pucat Seokmin.

"Aku baru tau, kau ternyata bisa memaki _noona_?"

Jisoo tersentak, buru–buru menarik tangannya yang masih menggenggam jemari Seokmin. Terlambat, telapak tangan mungilnya sudah bergelung nyaman dalam genggaman erat Seokmin. Jisoo merutuki dirinya, harusnya ia sadar bahwa Seokmin bisa sadar kapan saja.

"Ternyata harus memejamkan mata 10 menit itu susah ya?" Jisoo menatap ujung sepatu putihnya, malu dengan tindakannya yang tertangkap basah. Berarti.. Seokmin mendengar semuanya? Keluhannya? Isakannya? ..permohonannya? Sial.

Seokmin menoleh, senyum tipis menghias bibirnya. Menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang mengakar di hati Jisoo. Pertahanan Jisoo runtuh, isakannya lolos dari bibirnya, air matanya kembali turun membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Hey sudah jangan menangis, _noona_ –ya," Seokmin bergerak merubah posisinya, menghadap Jisoo. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh pipi Jisoo yang basah. Ibu jarinya bergerak, mengusap aliran air mata disana. " _Uljima noona_."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku _hiks_. Harusnya aku–" Jisoo menghentikan ucapannya saat jemari Seokmin berpindah ke dagunya, mengangkat wajahnya lembut.

"Sudah, tak apa. Ini bukan salahmu _noona_ ," Seokmin tersenyum teduh, telapak tangannya berpindah lagi, menangkup pipi Jisoo. "Kalau aku bisa duduk, aku mungkin menciummu. Tapi yah.. tubuhku masih lemas."

Jisoo mencubit lengan Seokmin, menciptakan pekikan kesakitan dari yang lebih muda. Siapa suruh bercanda saat ia tengah serius? Dasar!

"Musnah saja kau, siswa mesum!"  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n:** JY BACKKK~ Duh jadi amnesia cara nulis di ffn /plakk. Uwaaa miann telat update mulu, biasa lah -sok- sibuk, jadi nggak sempet update mulu. Apalagi akhir akhir ini sering kena _writer's block_. EHEHEHEHEHE, maafkan dd satu ini pemirsa.  
 _._

 _Anyway_ , PRISTIN DEBUT YEY! Jung Eunwoo cantik amat astaga;-;

.  
Maafkan dd satu ini yaa, nih JY balik dengan 2 chap sekaligus. Mian kalau pendek atau gimana, besok besok JY pasti usahakan -banget- untuk terus update. Dannn, terima kasih yang udah RnR JY senyum-senyum sendiri baca review cerita ini. Terharu dd;-;

.  
GOMAWOO KALIAN KESAYANGAN JY UNGH MWAH MWAH~


	11. Ten

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Ten**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Wonwoo menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan hingga pulang sekolah. Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang, di ruang kesehatan, di bilik yang sama dengan bilik yang ia gunakan minggu lalu.

Wonwoo mengintip saat ia mendengar suara ruang kesehatan dibuka. Irisnya terbelalak saat sosok yang ia hindari seminggu ini masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan, dengan sebuah kantung plastik bertengger di tangan kanannya.

"Hey."

Wonwoo mendesah jengah, tak berniat membalas sapaan sosok yang kini telah berdiri disebelah kasurnya, menatapnya intens hingga ia merasa risih. Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin berteriak, meminta sosok itu untuk menjauh. Tapi ia terlalu malas, dan terlalu lemas.

"Lemas ya?" Kini Wonwoo mengintip, penasaran dari mana sosok itu tau keadaan tubuh Wonwoo saat ini. Apa Woozi memberitahunya? Ah, tidak, itu mustahil. Woozi saja tak mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menghindariku."

"Lalu apa? Aku harus menempel denganmu terus? Sampai ke kamr mandi sekali pun?" Wonwoo membuka netranya kesal, tak suka diganggu dari acara istirahatnya. Sosok dihadapan Wonwoo tertawa.

"Bukan menghindar yang itu, s _ayang_ ," Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya, menuntut penjelas lebih lanjut. "Kau tak boleh menolak keberadaanku."

Wonwoo mengernyit. Benar juga, selama ini ia selalu tak pernah menganggap Mingyu, sosok dihadapannya, ada. Ia selalu berusaha menghindar dan tak pernah mau menuliskan memori tentang Mingyu dikepalanya.

"Bukan hanya dirimu, aku juga _noona_."

"Lemas? Tapi aku kelihatan lebih parah, jauh," Mingyu mengusap surai Wonwoo, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis.

"Karena kau _Signum_ ku."

" _Signum_?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo hanya dibalas senyum oleh Mingyu. Bahkan saat Wonwoo menggoyangkan lengan Mingyu, _namja_ itu justru sibuk merogoh isi kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Minumlah, aku perhatikan kau jarang mengisi perutmu _noona_ ," Wonwoo mengucap terima kasih, tangannya meraih susu yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Dalam diam, ia meminum susu tersebut.

"Jangan menolak keberadaanku lagi, _arra_?" Mingyu mengusap surai Wonwoo pelan, dibalas dengan dehaman Wonwoo.

Yang Wonwoo rasakan setelahnya, otaknya yang terasa diombang–ambingkan. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mencengkram lengan Mingyu, berharap tindakannya itu dapat mengurangi rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya. Meski pada kenyataannya apa yang ia lakukan terlihat konyol.

Mingyu merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap surai Wonwoo, berulang naik dan turun.

"Kau tak berbohong 'kan? Kau.. menerima keberadaanku?" Mingyu mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo, menatap lekat iris gadis emo _nya_. Wonwoo mengangguk, bibirnya bergerak, menggumamkan kata–kata 'iya aku menerima keberadaanmu, diam bodoh' samar.

Mingyu tersenyum. Wajahnya berpindah ke atas kepala Wonwoo, memberikan kecupan bibirnya pada puncak kepala gadis dalam rengkuhannya. Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya, melihat kegelapan yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

Cengkraman Wonwoo melemah. Tubuhnya terkulai dalam rengkuhan Mingyu, pingsan. Mingyu menghela nafasnya, perlahan ia bergerak memposisikan tubuh Wonwoo tidur kembali di kasur.

"Istirahatlah, aku disini," Mingyu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan lembut di dahi Wonwoo.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Minghao asyik berkutat dengan buku tulisnya, mencatat apa yang Nam seonsaengnim terangkan di depan. Beberapa kali ia menggigit ujung pulpennya dengan raut kebingungan, beberapa menit setelahnya, rautnya berubah menjadi serius dengan pulpen yang menari lincah diatas kertas.

Ia terlalu asyik dengan catatannya, tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang menatapnya tajam. Ia tersenyum miring memperhatikan Minghao, yang bahkan tak peka jika ia tengah ditatap.

"Jalang mungil yang berhasil mendapatkan tangkapan besar, huh?" Jemarinya bergerak, menelusuri lekuk wajah Minghao dari jauh.

Dan ia tak menyadari pula, bahwa sepasang mata juga tengah menaruh atensinya pada dirinya yang masih asyik menatap Minghao.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

BRUGH

Minghao mengerang, merasakan ngilu yang menjalar di pundaknya yang bertubrukan langsung dengan dinding gudang sekolahnya. Tubuhnya merosot, tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya tiba–tiba.

"Jadi, kau sibuk menggoda kesana kemari ya sekarang? Kau lupa uangku?"

SLAP

"Brengsek!" Rasa panas menjalari pipi Minghao, merambat hingga kedua netranya. Minghao diam, tak berniat membalas ucapan gadis dihadapannya. Yeonjin, sang gadis, menggeram kesal.

"Kau perlu diajari sopan santun, jalang," Yeonjin menyambar gunting dalam genggaman Rin, mengacungkan benda tajam itu langsung di depan wajah Minghao. Minghao tersentak, segera ia memundurkan wajahnya, menjaga jarak dengan ujung benda tersebut.

Sayang, Yeonjin lebih cepat darinya. Tangan _yeoja_ itu sudah mencengkram surai Minghao kuat, menarik kepalanya mendekat pada Yeonjin. Minghao memberontak, pita suaranya sibuk menjerit kuat, melawan Yeonjin. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Yeonjin, berusaha menghentikan aksi gila gadis itu.

"Diamlah, jalang!" Tangan Yeonjin terayun, bersiap mendaratkan ujung guntingnya pada tubuh Minghao. Sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat. Yeonjin memekik, guntingnya terlepas dari genggamannya, berdenting saat benda tajam itu jatuh.

Minghao mengerjap saat sebuah lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Seungkwan. Tangis Minghao pecah, isakannya terus mengalir dari celah bibirnya. Seungkwan menepuk punggung kawannya berulang, menenangkan Minghao.

"Ulangi lagi, maka kepalamu yang tergantung di gerbang sekolah cantik," tubuh Yeonjin merosot, terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam sang pencekal. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak berhasil.

Tepukan ringan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. "Pergilah sebelum aku yang membantumu pergi," Yeonjin mengatupkan bibirnya erat. Rin menarik lengan Yeonjin, menyeret gadis itu untuk segera pergi sebelum nyawa keduanya dalam bahaya.

Minghao menatap sosok yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya, mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Bibir Minghao terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan namanya.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

"Junhui.. oppa."

Tubuh Minghao terkulai dalam rengkuhan Seungkwan. Sang kawan menjerit, memanggil nama Minghao berulang agar gadis itu sadar.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Minghao terdiam, begitu pula dengan Jun yang asyik menatap kotak susu di meja nakas. Beberapa kali Minghao melirik Jun, memperhatikan _namja_ China itu. Ia menghela nafas, merasa canggung jika harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum mau menjelaskan?"

"Menjelaskan.. apa?" Jun memutar bola matanya jengah, nafasnya ia hembuskan kasar. Jun berdiri dari bangkunya, mendekat ke arah Minghao yang masih terbaring.

"Soal tadi. Memangnya kita perlu membicarakan hal lain?"

Tidak, mereka tak memiliki topik untuk saling berbincang. Kecuali topik yang tadi.

Minghao meneguk _saliva_ nya, sibuk memikirkan alasan logis yang akan ia paparkan pada Jun. "Ti– tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.. kurasa," cicit Minghao.

"Teruslah dengan keras kepalamu itu, anjing kecil. Teruslah menyembunyikan segalanya sampai membusuk," Minghao tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu. Kata–kata pedas Jun berhasil menusuk jiwanya, menggetarkan fakta yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Minghao menggerakan bibirnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dengan susah payah. Bibirnya bergetar. Hanya ada helaan nafas disana.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku dapat merasakannya saat aku merengkuh tubuhmu. Dan kau masih belum mau menjelaskannya?"

"Berhenti memaksaku!" Nafas Minghao tersenggal, dadanya naik turun seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Jun menatap Minghao geram, diraihnya dagu Minghao, mengarahkannya pada wajah Jun yang merah padam.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan seperti ini selamanya? Apa kau menikmatinya? Kau menikmati saat dirimu disiksa hah?! Kau menyukai perhatian negatif mereka terhadapmu, begitu?! Dimana kau letakkan otakmu, Xu Minghao! Sadarlah!"

Liquid bening menetes dari ekor mata Minghao, turun membasahi pipi tirusnya. Jun mendesah, diraihnya tubuh bergetar Minghao kedalam pelukannya. Isakan Minghao mengeras, nafasnya mulai putus–putus.

Jun mengeratkan rengkuhannya, membawa tubuh mungil Minghao lebih dalam di pelukannya. Bibirnya mengatup, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara.

5 menit berlalu, isak tangis Minghao mulai reda. Nafasnya pun mulai stabil kembali. Jun mengelus surai yang lebih muda, membantunya menenangkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan mereka? Kau bisa, kau lebih dari mampu untuk menghajar mereka Hao. Kenapa?" Jun berbisik rendah di telinga Minghao, menciptakan rasa geli bagi sang gadis. Minghao terdiam, bimbang untuk menjelaskannya pada Jun.

"Aku.. aku suka atensi mereka."

"Atensi negatif mereka? Tapi kau bahkan benci tatapan simpati orang bukan?" Jun menaikan alisnya heran. Minghao menarik nafasnya, bersiap membongkar segalanya di hadapan Jun.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku– aku merindukan perhatian. Saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal di kecelakaan lalu lintas 5 tahun lalu, saat itu juga perhatian yang kuterima terputus. Aku hampa, dan mereka bisa memberiku perhatian. Aku menerima apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Meski aku harus terluka, koma, atau tewas sekalipun. Aku senang mereka memberikanku perhatian yang aku rindukan."

Minghao tertawa sumbang, tatapannya berubah kosong, menerawang jauh kedepan. Jun mengerutkan alisnya, menahan amarahnya yang sudah hinggap di pucuk kepalanya. Telapak tangannya menepuk punggung Minghao kaku.

"Kau bisa meminta padaku, dan aku akan memberikannya padamu. Perhatian. Dengan cara yang jauh lebih baik. Berhenti bersikap putus asa, Hao."

Minghao mendongak, menatap lekat iris hitam Jun. Wajah keduanya mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Setelahnya, keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman dalam mereka. Saling menyalurkan rasa dan beban yang mereka miliki.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n:** Eheyyy~ Terima kasih sekali lagi ya untuk semuanya yang terus mendukung JY. Lup u deh Maaf back cuma bawa 2 chap, besok besok semoga rajin update deh! Ini lagi kena terpaan inspirasi nih ungh /g.

.  
GOMAWO SEMUA~


	12. Eleven

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Eleven**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Wonwoo mengerjap, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ruang kesehatan. Wonwoo mendesah melihat sinar jingga yang menembus jendela. Sudah petang, dan dia baru sadar. Wonwoo menatap telapak tangannya yang terasa aneh. Sebuah telapak tangan lain melingkupi telapak tangannya.

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya, menghadap samping. Netranya memperhatikan sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang disandarkan di pinggir kasurnya, jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat.

"Mingyu.. ssi," Mingyu terhenyak dari tidurnya, dengan wajah khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, ia menatap Wonwoo. Senyumnya merekah, Wonwoo sampai salah tingkah karenanya.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran," Mingyu melepaskan genggamannya, telapaknya beralih mengusap wajahnya yang masih digelayuti kantuk.

" _Aniya_ , tak apa Mingyu–ssi."

"Ssi? Astaga, jangan seformal itu _noona_ –ya. Panggil Gyu atau Mingyu–ah atau sayang juga boleh," Wonwoo menyentil dahi Mingyu kesal, menciptakan erangan kesakitan dari bibir yang lebih muda.

"Kau belum bangun dari tidurmu ya?"

Mingyu terkekeh, menampilkan gigi tarinya yang mencuat. Nampak mencolok namun manis, semakin menyempurnakan penampilan Mingyu. Wonwoo memutuskan, ia suka gigi taring _namja_ itu.

"Ah sudah sore. Mau ku antar pulang, Wonu _noona_?"

"Wonu?"

"Wonwoo terlalu panjang, aku lebih suka menyebutnya Wonu. Lebih lucu, sepertimu," Wonwoo kembali menyentil dahi Mingyu, lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Mencetak bercak kemerahan di dahi sang _namja_.

" _Noona_ –ya," Wonwoo menaikan alisnya, bertanya pada Mingyu yang masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Mingyu mencebik sebal, tak menyangka Wonwoo akan menolak diantar olehnya pulang. Gumaman kesal Mingyu berhasil menerbitkan senyum jahil di wajah Wonwoo.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Jisoo _noona_?"

"Seokmin?"

"Sedang apa?" Keduanya menyahut bersamaan, kemudian tertawa. Seokmin berjalan mendekat pada Jisoo, disambut dengan senyum teduh sang _yeoja_.

"Jadi kau juga ke perpustakaan kota? Saat malam begini?"

"Yah, kebiasaan. Aku suka melihat deretan buku di perpustakaan kota, sangat banyak," Seokmin menggerakan kepalanya, mengajak Jisoo berjalan bersama. Jisoo mengangguk lucu, tungkainya ia sejajarkan pada Seokmin yang mulai melangkah.

"Kau belum ganti seragam, Seokmin–ah."

"Ey _noona_ ," Seokmin mencolek pipi Jisoo kilat, menggoda yang lebih tua. Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, bentuk protes atas tindakan Seokmin barusan. "Kau sendiri belum ganti segarammu," tambah Seokmin.

Jisoo memukul lengan Seokmin keras, menimbulkan bunyi 'plak' yang terdengar jelas. Seokmin mengaduh, dengan wajah semenyedihkan mungkin ia menatap Jisoo. Sang _yeoja_ menatap Seokmin horror.

Seokmin menatap Jisoo dengan wajah memelas, meski pada kenyataannya wajahnya nampak menggelikan. Lengannya bergelayut di pundak Jisoo, sementara dirinya sibuk ber _aegyo_ dengan _style_ nya sendiri.

Jisoo mengepalkan tangannya, menunjukan tinjunya yang siap melayang kapan saja ke wajah Seokmin. Seokmin tertawa, mengabaikan Jisoo yang semakin berdecak kesal.

"Sudah, pulang sana! Keluargamu akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Keluarga? _Hyung_ ku, _noona_ ku, dan _dongsaeng_ ku? Ah, mereka bisa kuurus," Seokmin tersenyum riang, diabaikannya Jisoo yang memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang pulang. _Night_ Se–"

" _Yeoja_ tidak poleh pulang malam 'kan? Sendirian, maksudku," Jisoo melepas cengkraman Seokmin yang menahan lengannya, memintanya untuk tidak beranjak. Jisoo mendecih menanggapi _namja_ hidung bangir dihadapannya.

" _So? I'm sorry Sir, to the point please?_ "

"Ayolah, kau tidak tau? Artinya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tubuh Jisoo membeku, merasakan jemari Seokmin yang menyapu kulitnya pelan. Membenarkan anak rambutnya yang berantakan.

Wajah Jisoo memerah, pasti, terlihat dari raut Seokmin yang nyasir _melted_ bak _jelly_ cair karena sikap malu–malu Jisoo. Jisoo berdeham, memecahkan situasi canggung yang melingkupi dirinya.

"Ce– cepat jalan! Katanya mau, ehm, mengantar huh?" Jisoo beranjak dari tempatnya, langkahnya ia ambil selebar yang ia bisa. Seokmin menarik kurvanya miring, mencetak sebuah senyuman lembut disana.

"Kalau saja kita tidak serumit ini hm?" gumaman Seokmin terdengar tipis, bahkan angin malam pun mampu untuk menerbangkan gumaman itu kesembarang arah. Seokmin melangkah kembali, menyusul Jisoo yang sudah menatapnya sebal dibawah tiang lampu.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hoshi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih kurang 5 menit lagi dari waktu janjiannya dengan Woozi di halte bus dekat sekolahnya juga rumah Woozi. Baju rapi? Cek. Parfum wangi? Cek. Wajah segar? Cek. Tampil sesempurna mungkin? Cek. Hoshi mengusap tangannya tak sabar, senyum senang tercetak di wajahnya.

.  
. _ **  
(())(())**_

 _Hoshi melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya._

' _Masih kurang 5 jam lagi.'_

 _Hoshi bergerak gelisah diatas kasurnya. Tubuhnya ia gulingkan kesana kemari. Dengan ragu, ia meraih ponselnya, menatap kontak seseorang dengan wajah tegang. Kontak Woozi. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana ia mendapatkan kontak gadis mungil itu, jawabannya adalah Wonwoo._

 _Hoshi tentu tidak bertanya langsung pada gadis kelam itu. Ia meminta Mingyu untuk menjadi perantaranya. Dan Wonwoo memberikannya. Hoshi sendiri bingung, alasan apa yang adiknya berikan pada Wonwoo hingga gadis itu mau memberikan nomor ponsel Woozi pada Mingyu._

' _Yang penting, aku berhasil mendapatkannya.'_

 _Hoshi gelisah kembali, digigitnya bibirnya kuat. Jemarinya bergerak pelan, mencoba mengetik sesuatu tanpa menggetarkan jemarinya. Beberapa kali ia berhenti, sekedar untuk menarik nafas panjangnya._

 _Iris Hoshi bergerak, mengikuti deretan kalimat yang ia ketik. Merasa yakin –meski setengah hati−, Hoshi menekan tombol send, mengirimkannya pada Woozi. Setelahnya ia berguling kembali, diikuti pekikan histerisnya._

" _Hentikan bodoh! Kau mengganggu tidur siangku!" Jeonghan mendobrak pintu kamar Hoshi, kesal dengan segala keributan yang diciptakan sang adik. Hoshi menatap Jeonghan, tanpa rasa bersalah, ia kembali berguling di kasurnya._

" _Kubilang hentikan!"_

 _BUGH_

 _Sandal hangat berbulu Jeonghan melayang, menubruk telak kepala Hoshi. Hoshi mengaduh berulang, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan bergulingnya untuk melayangkan protes pada Jeonghan yang telah lebih dulu berbalik dan membanting pintu kamar Hoshi keras._

" _Sialan, sakitt..."_

 _DRRT DRRT_

 _Hoshi melirik ponselnya horror. Logo pesan dan nama Woozi terpampang di layarnya. Balasan dari Woozi. Hoshi meraih ponselnya perlahan, berusaha tidak memekik panik kembali._

 _ **From: Jihoonie**_

 _Kita bertemu di halte dekat sekolah. Pukul 06.30PM. Aku tidak suka keterlambatan._

 _Hoshi menjerit girang, tubuhnya ia hempaskan di kasur. Ia tak peduli lagi pada Jeonghan yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya, dengan gunting yang tersemat di jemarinya dan Seungcheol yang berusaha menahan pergerakan sang tunangan._

 _ **(())(())  
**_.  
.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Woozi menghela nafasnya. Silahkan katakan Woozi menjilat ludahnya sendiri, tapi ia lebih memilih pergi dengan Kwon −gila− Hoshi daripada harus sendiri di rumahnya, menonton tv yang tak menarik baginya.

 _Eomma_ dan _appa_ nya pergi, kembali ke Busan karena _halmeoni_ nya tengah sakit keras. Woozi ingin ikut, tapi kedua orang tuanya tak mengizinkannya, dengan alasan ia tak boleh membolos sekolah. Dan berakhirlah ia selama seminggu tinggal sendiri di rumahnya.

Sering ia meminta _sunbae_ yang telah ia anggap _eonni_ nya sendiri, Jisoo, untuk menemaninya. Tapi hari ini, Jisoo berhalangan. Gadis yang lebih tua itu mengatakan ingin belajar di perpustakaan kota hingga pukul 6 sore, persiapan ujian katanya.

"Sialan," Woozi memakai sepatunya sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, decihan sebal berulang kali keluar disana.

Setelah tali sepatunya terikat, Woozi berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. Jemarinya meraih gagang pintu rumahnya, memutarnya, dan membukanya.

"Permisi," Woozi nyaris mengumpat karena terkejut melihat sosok pria tinggi berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Apa pria itu mencari kedua orang tuanya?

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang di Busan, mereka tidak ada dirumah."

Pria itu tertawa, kerutan di sekitar matanya menunjukkan guratan usianya. Woozi mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang lucu bukan? Kenapa pria itu tertawa?

"Aku mencarimu, Woozi–ssi."

Woozi memekik. Hanya sekejap, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dengan sang pria misterius dari posisinya semula. Meninggalkan pintu rumahnya yang tak terkunci dan jepit rambut _strawberry_ nya yang terjatuh.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Jadi... Sudah siapkah kalian untuk tanjakan cerita yang bakal dimulai? *ups.  
Ciee JY udah balik bawa chap baru yeay! Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya~  
Luv ya, guys~


	13. Twelve

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Twelve**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Hey, mana Seokmin dan Soonyoung?" Jeonghan duduk disebelah sang tunangan, Seungcheol, dengan dua cangkir yang bertengger ditangannya. Kepulan asap menguar, menyebarkan aroma kopi yang sangat nikmat.

Seungcheol tersenyum, tangannya menerima uluran cangkir dari Jeonghan. "Seokmin sedang ke perpustakaan kota, dan Soonyoung.. entahlah?" jawabnya.

"Kurasa Soon _hyung_ pergi kencan."

BRUSHH

Seungcheol menyemburkan kopi dalam mulutnya mendengar penuturan salah satu adiknya, Mingyu, yang tengah melintas di hadapan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Jeonghan menepuk punggung kekasihnya pelan, kasihan dengan Seungcheol yang terus terbatuk karena tersedak kopinya sendiri.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa _hyung_ tidak kencan juga? Tak punya pacar ya? Belum _Signum_ yaa~," suara khas anak kecil menggema dari balik tubuh jangkung Mingyu. Ia menggeram rendah. Perlahan, ia membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap pada sosok _namja_ kecil yang jelas lebih muda darinya.

"Lee Chan, adikku tersayang, sebaiknya kau tidur _okay_?" Mingyu tersenyum manis, tangannya terkepal menahan kesal pada sang _saeng_.

"Sudah kubilang panggil Dino!"

"Aku mau memanggilmu Chan."

"Yak, _hyung_!"

"Kalian! Berhentilah bertengkar atau membuat masalah!" Jeonghan melempar asal bantal sofa, kesal mendengar pertengkaran konyol Mingyu dan Dino. Keduanya menunduk, meski tatapan saling ejek masih mereka pasang untuk menyerang sesama.

"Aku lihat itu! Kembali ke kamar kalian sana!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Mingyu dan Dino segera berlari menuju kamar mereka masing masing. Meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang masih duduk di ruang tengah.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Apa kau tahu Jih– maksudku, Woozi?"

Ya, Seokmin tau. Gadis mungil dan sipit yang potretnya ditunjukkan pada Seokmin oleh _hyung_ nya, Soonyoung _hyung_. Seokmin mengangguk. Jisoo tersenyum, memperhatikan sebuah bangunan di dekat mereka kini.

"Itu rumahnya, tepat didepan apartementku. Aku sering menemani dia saat _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya pergi. Harusnya aku menemaninya hari ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menemaninya, _noona_?"

"Nada bicaramu seakan menyudutkanku, tau?" Jisoo menatap Seokmin tajam. Sang _namja_ terkekeh, telapak tangannya mengacak surai cokelat madu Jisoo pelan.

"Aku tak menyudutkanmu, _noona_ –ya."

Jisoo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Terserah," tambahnya ketus.

"Tapi, darimana kau–," Jisoo dan Seokmin sama–sama menghentikan langkah mereka. Netra keduanya membola, menatap pintu rumah Woozi nyalang. Jisoo segera berlari, menerobos masuk pagar rumah Woozi yang tak terkunci.

Seokmin terlambat mencengkram gadis itu. Ia menyusul dibelakang, menenangkan Jisoo yang mengetuk pintu rumah Woozi kasar dan berulang.

"Jihoon–ah! Kumohon buka pintunya, Jihoon! Aku disini!" Seokmin merengkuh tubuh Jisoo, menjauhkan gadis itu dari pintu rumah Woozi yang masih bergeming. Air mata Jisoo mengalir turun, membasahi pipinya.

" _Noona_ , kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku juga melihatnya," Jisoo mencengkram lengan Seokmin, masih histeris meneriakkan nama asli Woozi secara berulang.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Hoshi melirik jam tangannya. Aneh, harusnya Woozi sudah ada bersamanya saat ini. Tapi gadis mungil itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bukankah gadis itu berkata tidak suka dengan keterlambatan?

Lagi, Hoshi merasakan debar lain pada jantungnya. Debar yang sama saat ia menemukan Woozi seminggu lalu di taman belakang sekolah, dengan jaketnya yang koyak. Tapi ia tercenung. Debaran ini lain, lebih besar dan lebih menyakitkan. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri.

Hoshi mengumpat. Segera ia berlari, membelah kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi trotoar kota Seoul. Wajar, akhir pekan, jalanan pasti ramai. Hoshi mencengkram ponselnya erat, menyalurkan rasa panik yang mendadak menderanya.

Tujuan Hoshi hanya satu, rumah Woozi. Jangan kira Hoshi tak tau dimana rumah gadis mungil itu. Beberapa kali ia membuntuti _yeoja_ itu pulang, memastikan _yeoja_ bermarga Lee itu selamat sampai rumahnya.

Hoshi terus mengumpat, tak peduli dengan tatapan terganggu pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia berharap, umpatannya mampu menyelamatkan Woozi _nya_ dari entah apa itu.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Jihoon–ah!" suara Jisoo sudah mencapai ambang batasnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah, kakinya sudah melemah. Jika tak ada Seokmin yang terus menahannya, tubuhnya pasti sudah ambruk.

Jisoo dan Seokmin menoleh saat mendengar deru nafas yang berantakan mendekat. Sosok Hoshi dengan peluh yang mengalir membasahi pelipisnya muncul di pagar rumah Woozi. Ia tersentak melihat Seokmin ada disana.

"Bawa gadis itu pergi dari sini Seokmin, sekarang!"

Jisoo terbelalak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak menyetujui usulan _namja_ sipit yang tak ia kenali itu. "Tapi aku–"

"Lee Seokmin!"

"Baik _hyung_."

"Tidak!" Jisoo menjerit, "Seokmin, kau tau aku–"

" _Noona_ , kumohon," Seokmin memapah tubuh Jisoo menjauh. Gadis kebangsaan Amerika itu mengerang, menolak tindakan Seokmin yang menjauhkannya dari rumah Woozi. Tenaga Jisoo mulai pulih kembali. Kini tangannya sudah bisa memukul punggung bidang Seokmin.

Seokmin berdiri didepan pintu utama gedung apartement Jisoo. Jisoo melepas rengkuhan Seokmin kesal. Ia hendak berlari kembali ke rumah Woozi, tapi lengannya sudah dicekal lebih dahulu oleh Seokmin.

Seokmin menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Jisoo. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jisoo, meminta atensi dari sang _yeoja_. Jisoo membalas tatapan Seokmin tajam.

"Dimana kamarmu _noona_?"

"La–lantai 3."

"Kau bisa melihat rumah Woozi _noona_ dari kamarmu?" Jisoo mengangguk. Seokmin menghela nafasnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal Jisoo, melumatnya pelan beberapa saat, lalu melepaskannya. Seokmin tersenyum lembut, telapak tangan kanannya mengusap surai Jisoo.

"Kau lihat dari kamarmu saja, _okay_?"

"Tidak! Kau gila huh? Jangan bilang kau dan _hyung_ mu akan menerobos kesana!"

Sekali lagi, Seokmin mengusap surai Jisoo. Kilatan matanya berubah sayu dan teduh disaat bersamaan.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan _hyung_ ku sendiri."

"Dan aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu!"

" _Noona_ , kumohon. Tak ada banyak waktu lagi," hati Jisoo seakan tertohok melihat raut abstrak Seokmin. Jisoo membuang pandangannya. Keheningan terjadi disana, beberapa detik.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu, jangan mati," Seokmin mengecup dahi Jisoo, mengucapkan salam perpisahan secara _non–verbal_. Jisoo dan Seokmin berpisah, saling berlari menuju arah yang berbeda. Jisoo menyusuri tangga apartementnya, sedangkan Seokmin kembali menuju rumah Woozi.

Hoshi sudah tak ada disana. Seokmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, _hyung_ nya yang satu itu terlalu gegabah. Seokmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha fokus. Perlahan, kabut tipis tampak menyelimuti tubuhnya. Auranya sendiri.

Seokmin menarik nafas. Dihadapannya kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Woozi, ah tidak, pintu yang kini mejadi sebuah portal yang menghubungkan dua dunia berbeda. Aura berwarna ungu pekat memancar hebat dari sana. Seokmin mundur selangkah, merasa terancam dengan aura itu.

Tidak, ia tak bisa pergi, _hyung_ nya ada didalam sana. Seokmin menerobos masuk, tak peduli dengan seragamnya yang mulai tersayat. Padahal ia baru saja melangkah masuk. Seokmin terkekeh sumbang, wajah Jisoo melintas di benaknya.

"Mungkin, tadi yang terakhir. Maafkan aku, _noona_."

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Jisoo berjalan mengitari ruang kamarnya gelisah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Sudah 30 menit berlalu, dan baik Seokmin, _hyung_ nya, maupun Woozi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Jisoo tak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia bergegeas keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa sempat meraih mantel ataupun ponselnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jisoo mengusap liquid bening itu kasar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan membunuhmu Lee Seokmin. Kau.. kau bohong," Jisoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya yang nyaris tumpah. Tak peduli dengan jantungnya yang terasa pedih, ia terus berlari menuju rumah Woozi.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang."

Jisoo terpaku di tempatnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Seokmin yang menggeliat pelan di dekat sofa, seragamnya sudah dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Bau khas besi berkarat menguar disana. Disisi lain, sosok yang ia kenal sebagai _hyung_ dari Seokmin tampak tengah merengkuh Woozi yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jisoo menggeram rendah. Tak peduli dengan sosok pria misterius yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, ia mendekat pada Seokmin. Air matanya menetes kembali. Ditatapnya Seokmin dengan geram.

"Aku membencimu Lee Seokmin. Kau tak boleh mati sebelum aku sendiri yang membunuhmu."

"Astaga, manis sekali," Jisoo melirik pria yang kini tengah terbahak. Ibu jarinya mengusap ekor matanya yang digenangi air mata. Menganggap ucapan Jisoo sebagai humor terbaik yang pernah ia dengar.

"Tapi kau tau kan, nona? Seorang _Omega_ sepertimu, tak akan pernah bisa bersama seorang _Vampire_ sepetinya bukan? Kau _werewolf_ , dia _vampire_. Lucu sekali."

Jisoo bisa merasakan tatapan tak percaya dari _hyung_ Seokmin di ujung ruangan. Hancur sudah semuanya, identitas yang selama ini ia sembunyikan sudah terbongkar. Jisoo menyelipkan senyum pedih pada wajahnya.

"Inilah alasan kenapa kami membenci bangsa _Vampire_ , wahai tuan _Vampire_ yang terhormat."

"Tapi kau mencintai _Vampire_ muda itu."

"Diam!" Jisoo melemparkan pisau kecil yang selalu tersemat di pahanya. _Vampire_ berumur itu menghindar. Justru sebaliknya, ia mengelurkan pistol kecil dari balik jasnya. Tembakan melesat, sebuah peluru perak menggores bahu Jisoo.

Jisoo terengah, wajahnya memerah menahan sakit yang menjalar di bahunya. Irisnya perlahan berubah menjadi warna emas terang.

"Kau mau berubah? Dihadapan pujaan hatimu sendiri? Dihadapan kakaknya sendiri?" Jisoo bisa merasakan hatinya yang teramat perih. Ia melirik _hyung_ Seokmin yang terus menatapnya. Jisoo tersenyum, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Tolong, bunuh bocah brengsek ini jika aku mati," Jisoo melepaskan cengkraman Seokmin pada ujung roknya. Senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya. "Katakan, aku sangat membencinya. Sangat."  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Adududududududududuh ketawan deh siapa mereka  
Aduhhhhh  
Gomawo untuk readers semua~ JY sayang kalian mwah. JY sendiri ga ngerti kok ceritanya bisa ngelantur kek gini, tiba tiba aja muncul ide untuk meribetkan masalah:"/? Anyway, kalian tau ga arti nama JY itu apa?

.  
Jadi, JY itu singkatan dari Jinny. Nama pena kok ini wkwk. Jadi mau panggil JY atau Jinny terserah ehe

.  
Maafkan penyampaian konfliknya kayaknya ga greget ya? Hiks:" Besok besok masih ada masalah yang lebih greget kok:""  
Don't forget to RnR, okay? Mwah

Saranghae,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	14. Thirteen

_JY present_

 **DIFFERENT**

.

 **Cast** : All of Seventeen Members and OC(s)  
Jeongcheol! Seoksoo! Junhao! Soonhoon! Meanie! Verkwan! and little Lee Chan!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot and OC(s) is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Thirteen**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! etc.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 _ **(())(())**_

 _Woozi menatap awas sosok pria berumur yang tengah duduk di sofa rumahnya. Merasa terus ditatap, sang pria tersenyum pada Woozi._

" _Kau tau kita dimana?"_

" _Rumahku, tentu saja," sang pria tersenyum kembali mendegar jawaban ketus Woozi. Jemarinya meraih bantal sofa Woozi, dipeluknya bantal itu erat._

" _Tapi kita di dunia yang berbeda," sang pria melirik jendela rumah Woozi, meminta gadis itu memperhatikan luar rumahnya dari balik kaca._

 _Gelap. Tak ada cahaya lampu jalan atau kendaraan yang biasa Woozi lihat dari jendela rumahnya. Woozi terbelalak tak percaya. Ditatapnya kembali sang pria, menuntut penjelasan untuk dirinya._

" _Izinkan aku mengenalkan diriku, nona. Kau bisa memanggilku Tuan Han. Aku disini untuk menemuimu, karena ingin menyanderamu tentu saja. Mungkin juga membunuhmu nantinya, kita lihat nanti okay?"_

 _Woozi dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar ucapan Tuan Han. Membunuhnya? Astaga, mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya meringis ketakutan._

" _Sebenarnya, cukup rumit untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi intinya, aku disini untuk membalas dendam. Ini cerita lama, tapi kau pasti bersedia mendengarnya kan?"_

 _Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Woozi, Tuan Han kembali melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Dahulu, ada dua sahabat yang sudah dekat sejak lama. Mereka selalu bermain bersama, selalu mengerjakan segalanya bersama. Dan jatuh cinta untuk orang yang sama. Tapi wanita itu jatuh cinta dengan salah satunya. Merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya, akhirnya yang kalah pun pergi."_

" _Itu kau."_

" _Pintar!" Tuan Han tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya mereka memiliki anak, 6 pria yang sangat lucu. Dan salah satunya adalah kekasihmu."_

" _Aku tak memiliki kekasih!"_

" _Bukannya kau mau pergi dengan kekasihmu sekarang? Pesta kembang api?"_

 _Woozi tercenung. Ia hendak mengucapkan kata dari bibirnya, namun yang keluar hanya desisan._

" _Jadi, kau menggunakanku sebagai umpan?"_

" _Astaga, kau jenius sekali manis!" Tuan Han bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil. Woozi merinding melihatnya. "Tapi, kau mau tau rahasia kecil keluarga manis itu?"_

" _Tidak, terima kasih tuan."_

" _Kau harus tau! Mereka itu.. Vampire. Mereka semua. Dan aku pun begitu."_

 _Bahu Woozi merosot mendengarnya. Vampire? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah itu hanya dongeng belaka? Tidak ada makhluk penghisap darah berwujud manusia atau biasa disebut vampire di dunia ini! Berarti, Hoshi seorang vampire?_

" _Kau ada di dimensi lain sekarang ini. Menurutmu, hal semacam ini bisa dilakukan seorang manusia?" Woozi terdiam, tak berniat membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya._

" _Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Karena kau manusia, energimu akan terkuras jika terus berada disini," Woozi memang merasakan lututnya yang melemas sejak tadi. Ia menatap geram Tuan Han yang masih memasang senyumnya._

" _Jadi, mari kita lihat okay? Seberapa lama pangeran berkudamu itu akan datang menyelamatkanmu."_

 _Beberapa menit berlalu, tubuh Woozi mulai merosot perlahan. Nafasnya pendek–pendek. Wajahnya memerah, menjalar hingga kedua telinganya. Ia menatap tajam Tuan Han yang masih duduk dengan tenang di sofanya, menikmati pemandangannya. Woozi yang semakin melemah._

" _Jihoon!"_

" _Pangeran berkudamu sudah datang, nona."_

" _Mati saja kau, bangsat," Tuan Han terkekeh mendengar umpatan yang ditujukan sang gadis padanya, tepat sebelum kesadaran milik gadis itu terenggut._

 _ **(())(())**_

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

" _H–hyung, noona_ ," Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang masih asyik _cuddling_ di sofa segera menoleh saat mendengar suara Dino yang mendekati keduanya. Dino terengah. Beberapa detik berlalu, _namja_ kecil itu masih sibuk menata nafasnya.

"Ada apa hm? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"S–seokmin _hyung_.. Soonyoung _hyung_."

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bangkit dari posisi mereka, wajah keduanya berubah serius. Jeonghan melangkah mendekati Dino. Ditepuknya pundak sang adik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sesuatu, yang sangat besar."

"SEMUANYA!" Seungcheol berteriak, memanggil seluruh penghuni rumah. Vernon dan Seungkwan keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah bingung, disusul Jun dan Mingyu yang keluar dari kamar Mingyu dengan raut kesal.

"Ada apa huh? Aku sedang asyik bermain PS dengan Ming–"

"Kita pergi, menjemput Seokmin dan Soonyoung."

Seluruh raut wajah disana menegang. Seluruh pandangan jatuh pada Dino yang memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mereka mengangguk. Dalam sekejap, rumah besar itu kosong, ditinggal oleh para pemiliknya.

 **.  
** **XxxX  
** **.**

Seungcheol terpaku di tempatnya. Di belakangnya, anggota keluarganya yang lain menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka tak percaya.

Kini, mereka melihat sesosok _werewolf_ tengah berlutut –menahan tubuhnya– dengan nafas tersenggal. Seorang _vampire_ yang telah tiba disana terlebih dahulu mengerjap, wajah tak bersalah terpasang disana.

" _Werewolf_ ini menyerang! Dia menciptakan portal dimensi itu!"

Sang _werewolf_ tersungkur, tak kuasa lagi menopang tubuhnya. Perlahan sosoknya berubah, kembali menjadi manusia. Jeonghan menutup mulutnya tak percaya, mengetahui bahwa _werewolf_ itu adalah orang yang ia kenal. Jisoo.

"Tidak, dia yang menyerang! _Werewolf_ itu mecoba membantu!" Tuan Han melongok, menatap tajam Dino yang di blokade oleh para saudaranya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar berandal kecil, kau membuat segalanya tak lucu lagi."

Beruntung mereka memiliki Dino, yang selain memiliki kelincahan, kekuatan, hidup abadi, dan penghisap darah seperti para saudaranya, ia memiliki anugerah lain. Ia bisa mengetahui segala keadaan tentang para _hyung_ dan _noona_ nya.

"Ah, kau pasti Seungcheol!"

"Dan anda pasti Tuan Han, senang bertemu dengan anda lagi."

"Astaga, kau merawat adikmu dengan baik Cheolie~," Tuang Han terbahak, mengabaikan Jun yang ditahan Seungcheol untuk tidak melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah pria itu.

"Anda juga merawat diri anda dengan baik. Setelah membunuh, anda masih ingin yang lebih ya?" Tuan Han bungkam mendengar kalimat Seungcheol. Sempat senyum pria itu luntur dari wajahnya, hanya beberapa saat, sebelum ia tersenyum kembali.

"Kau harus menghormati yang lebih tua, Seungcheol."

"Denganmu? Kurasa cukup sebatas formalitas saja, Tuan Han."

"Astaga," senyum Tuan Han berubah, menjadi seringaian mengerikan. Diraihnya belati yang selalu ia bawa dibalik jasnya. Seungcheol menggerakkan tangannya santai menuju punggungnya, meraih belati serupa yang berada di genggaman Tuan Han.

"Kau belum berpengalaman nak."

"Kau sudah kehabisan tenagamu, tuan."

Denting saling adu belati mulai terdengar. Baik Seungcheol dan Tuan Han, sama sama saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tuan Han mendecih, membenarkan ucapan Seungcheol. Energinya sudah terkuras karena membuka portal dimensi terlalu lama.

Pria lanjut usia itu melirik portal dimensi yang masih terbuka. Sebuah titik cahaya terang muncul disana. Ia kembali menyeringai. Dengan energinya yang masih tersisa, ia melesat cepat meninggalkan Seungcheol yang menatapnya geram.

"Cheolie sayang, jemputanku sudah tiba. Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi, _okay_?"

"Lebih baik tidak, tuan."

Tuan Han melambaikan tangannya, menyampaikan salam perpisahannya pada anak sahabatnya. Tubuhnya menghilang di balik portal dimensi, disusul dengan memudarnya titik cahaya terang pada portal itu.

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Beberapa memori kembali merasuki otaknya, memori yang tak pernah mau ia buka. Jeonghan merengkuh tubuh Seungcheol, menenangkan pemuda itu sementara adiknya yang lain membantu Hoshi, Woozi, dan Seokmin.

Jisoo yang berada di ambang kesadarannya tersenyum tipis. Ia belum berhasil menjemput maut. Ia tak bisa bergerak, tenanganya sudah habis untuk melawan _vampire_ tua yang berhasil kabur dari sana.

Ingin ia tertawa, melihat para _vampire_ berlalu lalang, melewati dirinya tanpa lirikan sekalipun. Tatapannya beralih pada Seokmin yang tengah di _evakuasi_ oleh saudaranya. Jisoo menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, senang melihat pergerakan naik turun yang stabil pada dada bidang _namja_ itu.

"Hey, _noona_?"

Jisoo menggerakkan kepalanya kaku, memperhatikan sosok _namja_ kecil yang menatapnya. Jisoo tersenyum pedih. Telapak _namja_ itu menghalau surai yang menutupi wajah Jisoo.

"Terima kasih banyak," Jisoo ingin terisak, sungguh, tapi ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. Lelehan air mata mengalir di sela senyumnya.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku menjauh bukan?" suara Jisoo bergetar. _Namja_ kecil dihadapannya, Dino, menggeleng pelan.

"Aku rasa, menjauh bukan jalan terbaik. Kau akan merusak cerita yang telah kau ciptakan, _noona_."

Jisoo tersenyum, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Tak ada isakan, namun terasa pedih dan menyesakkan. Jisoo terkekeh, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih tertelungkup di lantai.

"Kau anak pintar eum~," Jisoo menatap iris Dino dalam, menyalurkan permohonan dari pancaran matanya. "Jaga _hyung_ menyebalkanmu itu _okay_?"

Dino menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Jisoo yang teralih dari irisnya. Seokmin, _hyung_ nya. Dino kembali menaruh atensinya pada Jisoo yang masih tersenyum padanya. Dino tersenyum, pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau. Kau saja yang menjaga dia, _noona_."

"Anak pintar."

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, merasa lelah telah mencapai batas maksimal dirinya. Senyuman tipis masih terkembang di bibirnya. Dino menghela nafasnya, telapak tangannya menepuk pundak Jisoo pelan.

"Aku ada dibelakangmu _noona_ , kuatkan dirimu."

Seungkwan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Dino dan Jisoo menghela nafasnya. Ia sadar, bahwa hubungan dan cinta antara Jisoo dan Seokmin adalah suatu kemustahilan.

 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Anu, kemarin **fahcarat** tanya sama JY, Junhao mana. Junhao ada kok nanti, tenang ajaa~ Verkwan juga nanti banyak momentnya. Jeongcheol? Wah mereka anu... *berusaha tida spoiler* Untuk pengenalan karakter sepertinya sounds great. Tapi JY sendiri aja bingung sama karakter yang JY tulis:" /lah.

.  
Oh iya, untuk fast update, JY usahakan terus ya:" Tugas tugas banyak yang numpuk soalnya huhu, belum lagi kuota yang tida bersahabat:" JY jadi bingung juga mau tulis kapel siapa lagi, karena emang dari awal FF ini nggak cuma untuk fokus ke satu kapel aja. Dan ternyata, damn, susah:"

.  
Don't forget to RnR!

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	15. M O V E

I'm moving to wattpad, find me there!

archtemis

Regards, jinny


End file.
